Heart of Rubber
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Marineford AU. The Whitebeard Pirates went to Navy HQ to save Ace but other people has come for their brother as well! For Marco the Phoenix, this is just the beginning of his problems. He came there to fight in a war but he found love instead. He survived the war but will he survive the wrath of the overprotective big brothers? Oh wait, there are two of them! Fem Luffy x Marco
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all and welcome to this story of mine! Actually, I never thought in my wildest imaginations that I will write something like this but I've read some cute and sweet stories about these two so I just couldn't resist! Unfortunately, those favorite stories of mine aren't finish yet, so I decided to make my own. I do hope that I at least do a decent job on it though. Warnings: Characters are OOC and gender bend Luffy. Okay, this is what happens when I get bored so if you're still willing to have a go, good luck and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 1: Where it all began.

*Heart of Rubber*

Marco the phoenix is a logical man. He is level headed and has a systematic disposition in solving every problem that comes his way. But just because of that, it doesn't mean that he never appreciates the craziness, He is living in the Moby Dick after all.

When you're a pirate for more than Twenty years, it's impossible to be immune of the insanity that goes on the ship. He is Whitebeard's first son and there for his companion the longest. He had been subjected threw the funny jokes, humiliating pranks and stupid death-defying stunts of his brothers and sisters over the years. Marco really thought that he has seen it all.

But looking at the chaos here in Marineford, he is beginning to realize otherwise. There are fights everywhere he looked, wounded comrades spluttered on the blood field ground and bodies of marines and pirates alike are scattered everywhere. Screams of anger and cries of agony are all that he can hear.

It is almost unbearable yes, but the Whitebeard pirate doesn't regret going here, not one bit! They need to save their brother; they need to get to him! In this war, he's all that matters.

Marco and his brothers know the fact that some of them are never going back in to the New World, but they don't care. They have all accepted that knowledge and not in the least bit sorry about it. Pirates' lives are short, not everyone is like Oyaji, and what better way to go, than to go down fighting!

This war is the Navy's plan to get rid of them, the strongest pirates in the New World and they know it. But it doesn't mean that they're going to make it easy for the bastards! The pirates have their allies, strategies and most of all, there will! They can and will save Ace no matter what!

These are Marco's thoughts while his observing the battlefield. "Nothing can get crazier than this yoi." he said to himself. Oh, he didn't know how utterly wrong he is! Because in the midst of the chaos, blood and confusion, something fell down from the sky.

Marco blinked once, then twice but it is still there. Something is rapidly going down in the battlefield! All of them stopped what they are doing, marines and pirates can't help but to stand there and studiously watch as this unknown object landed in the safest place for them, the patch of ice that Urs Junior made. Many of them gaped, the marines cried in outrage! For came out of the ship are what looks like to be the feared prisoners of Impel down! And with them in the front, is Ace's little brother. The renowned rooky, Monkey D. Luffy!

Of course, Marco recognize him instantly, he heard enough of him to make his ears bleed! And unfortunately for him, not even his healing abilities could do much about it. No one can get pass from a drunk over protective older brother after all.

The kid is impressive; he'll give him that. Especially when he found out that he came from the weakest sea in all of the blues. Marco didn't think that Ace's stories were true, for him, it's just not possible that someone can get in too much trouble like that. But clearly, Straw Hat Luffy wishes to prove him wrong.

He first took interest in the brat when he defended Oyaji from that scum Crocodile. The idiot tried to impale his captain with that blasted hook of his but with a flash, Straw Hat manages to intercept Crocodile by kicking him away from his father. Then he sees Oyaji having a conversation with the young pirate.

Marco hears him being told off by his captain, that he's too weak to join this war. Straw Hat may be an impressive pirate, but a rooky nonetheless. All of them know that Ace will never forgive himself if something happened to him, given the look he has when talking about that bungling kid brother of his. And for Ace's sake, they want him safe.

"Did you come to save your brother?" Whitebeard asked the young captain.

"That's right!" He answered staring up at the giant of a man unflinching.

"Do you not realize what you are up against?" The old pirate told him harshly. Then he displayed a little of his power trying to gage the kid. He took his bisento and slams it down on the deck, all the while looking at the young pirate.

"Someone like you doesn't stand a chance!" He told the boy.

"Shut up! That's not for you to decide! You don't know… you don't even know me! I know about you; you want to be the pirate king don't you?! You have to go through me, got it?!" He answered back while glaring defiantly.

That proclamation got Marco's full attention. Not everyone is brave or stupid enough to talk back to the strongest man in the world. But not this kid, he didn't just talk back, he challenge the man! He honestly doesn't know if that's bravery or just being plain idiocy. From Ace's stories, maybe the latter, the commander concluded.

Marco shook himself out of his musings to look at the young rooky more intently. And now to his amusement, the kid is having a conversation with his captain like their old friends and as if the moment before didn't happened. After exclaiming that he'll do what he wants and some stuff that they already guessed, he carelessly jumped in to the fray to save his big brother.

"Marco don't let that kid die." He heard Oyaji say.

"Got it yoi." He answered. Then Marco smirked. _'I like this kid.' He thought._

From then, he watched the kid closely. He saw him kick and punch his way through countless marines just to get to his brother. The kid picked at his curiosity more and more because of his enemies. Marco spotted Kizaru attempted to take care of him from the start, but the Revolutionary's Ivankov saved him from the worst of it.

He hasn't been out of danger long when another foe came his way. The tyrant Kuma tried to intercept him but the revolutionary told him to go on ahead. He ran straight again, while marines are on his way in every turn. He knocks them out carelessly, uncaring about anyone but Ace. Not long after that, another warlord stood on his way, Gekko Moriah.

Still he fought them, countless zombies and marines swarming at him. He is getting punched, kicked and slashed but he went on. The runt couldn't get a break at all! Strong opponent after strong opponent came after him but he just continued on.

Straw Hat looks bruised and battered, but after breaking in and out of the most feared prison in the world, who wouldn't? Marco didn't think that a rooky would really jump in to a war between the superpowers of this time but Straw Hat proved him wrong. He went in to the place that all sane pirates would stay away from, and not only that, he escaped!

As if that it wasn't impossible enough, he went straight to Marineford after. Ace is right, crazy kid!

Then they all hear Ace yell. "Stay away Luffy! You and I are both pirates, I have my own adventures! I have my own life! Go home Luffy!"

Ace looked like every word is physically hurting him but still he kept on. "A weakling little girl like you coming to save me, do you think I will let that happen? It's humiliating! Why are you here Luffy!?"

Marco sees that tears are gathering in Ace's eyes. He looked like he wanted to tear his chains off just to get his... "Wait... What did he say?!"

Everyone is gaping in shock of what they heard. They all stared at Straw Hat but he/she just kept running forward!

"Because!" Straw Hat screamed. "I'm your baby sister!" She yelled so the whole world could here.

Pirates and marines are stunned with disbelief; no one could get over the fact that Straw Hat is a girl! Most of them have their jaws on the ground with bulging eyes to boot.

Marco is not much better; he's looking at Straw Hat as though he is seeing her for the first time. His composed mask slipped for a moment, his eyes are as wide as dinner plates! Good thing he manages to close his mouth immediately. He's hearing revelation after revelation here!

"Whaaaat?!" Is the general outcry.

"Straw Hat is a g-girl?!" Marco sees a clown with a big red nose exclaimed in disbelief!

"Is she the daughter of Gold Roger too?" Are most of the questions.

"This is confusing yoi." Marco muttered to himself. And he's sure that he's not the only one who thinks that way. This situation will be amusing, if only they're not in the middle of a freaking war! The phoenix's attention returned to the young pirate when he hears her say.

"I'm a pirate too; I don't care about those stupid rules!" She shouted back.

"You're a stubborn jackass!" Ace screamed in frustration.

Then, another revelation is made. They hear Sengoku announces. "What are you doing? Allowing a rooky to dictate the battle like that! That young woman will be dangerous in the future! She was raised with her sworn brother fire fist Ace! But she is the biological child of The Revolutionary Dragon!" The fleet admiral finished.

"The Revolutionary Dragon?!"

"Dragon has a child?!" The people asked getting more confused by the second.

They got all snapped out of their shock state when she took care of one of those giants by enlarging one of her fists and with just a single blow, the big guy got knocked out. Then she yelled. "I don't care about that mean stuff you said Ace! I'm gonna save you even if it kills me!" She declared boldly.

Marco has to admit though; the brat's yelling inspires them. Her words lights up the hope in their hearts and the next thing he noticed, warmth slowly made its way in his chest. She's fighting so hard for Ace... Her big brother so the least thing they can do is to fight alongside her. She gives them hope so they will return the favor. The Whitebeard Pirates will help her no matter what! And they will try to keep her safe in the process. The first division commander swore this to himself, little did he know that running around punching and kicking those who are in her way is just one of the many crazy, reckless, and stupid stunts that one Straw Hat Luffy will perform!

While she continues to charge, Mihawk targeted her next. She's doing a good job of evading his attacks so far, but the first division commander knows that it won't last. Good thing Vista came and helps her.

He sees her got kicked by Kizaru and the force of that attack caused her to be back from where she started, had it not been for Jinbei catching her. The last thing he'd seen is Izo helping the kid. Marco had forgotten everything else when he realized what has happened to his captain.

He quickly flew in to the ship and bashed Squardo's head! "What have you done Squardo yoi?!" He demanded furiously.

There's no word to describe what Marco's feeling right now, it never crossed his mind that one of their own will betray them! He lost his normally cool head when his brain process what has happened to Oyaji. And as he listened to Squardo's reasons, the cold fire of the phoenix cried in righteous outrage!

Marco held him by his coat and the commander shook him furiously! "Bastard, he was the one who took you in Squardo yoi!" He said, trying to make his brother see reason.

His brother got fooled by the Navy scum... Marco will never forgive them for this! The strong urge to burn down this hellhole is slowly winning over his calm mind, only his father's words cut through his murderous thoughts.

Oyaji forgives Squardo then he made an escape root for their allies. "Your pirates so decide for yourselves! Those who are willing to risk their lives, follow me!" His father shouted then he jumped in to the battlefield!

After all these years, only his father's words could reach Marco and give him strength to keep going. He schooled himself and reined in his temper. The phoenix is willing to control its fury for now.

Everything turned from bad to worst fast. The Plaza suddenly got enclosed with steel walls and their allies are backed in a corner. The marines are planning to drown them all! As if it's not horrible enough, He sees Akainu mercilessly tear the Moby Dick apart.

It's like their hearts are being ripped out of their chest violently! Even though some of the pirates are trying to put out the flames, Marco knows that it's not going to be enough and that they're going to lose the Moby Dick here. They know that there will have to be sacrifices made, but knowing can't make it easier.

His heart constricts painfully when he hears Oyaji say good bye to their beloved ship. He quickly wipes the stray tears that fell from the corner of his eyes; there will be time to mourn later. He needs to focus in the battle right now.

Then they notice that water shot up and got passed the metal walls, Ace's little sister on it. She landed in front of the three admirals and Marco just has to do something to help her! He didn't waste any more time as he changes his arms to wings and quickly flies towards her, he came just in time to kick Aokiji away from the girl.

He spared a quick glance at her and even he can tell that she is at her limit. The girl will die if she keeps this up! Straw Hat has many injuries, long gashes, the poor girl is covered in blood and not to mention the fatigue that she must be feeling right now. He can see that she is out of breath but still she looked up preparing to fight again.

"Thanks pal!" She said to Marco and she gives him a dazzling smile that conveyed her gratitude.

Despite the confusion and chaos that darken the hellhole that they are currently in, to Marco her smile lit up the whole place! He couldn't help but to smile back at her and say. "Don't mention it yoi."

*end of chapter*

A/N: Please tell me what you think and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Saving a big brother!

A/N: Hi readers! I honestly didn't think that many of you will like this story so imagine my surprise when the notifications came. Seriously guys, thank you to all of you who read, favorited, followed and reviewed, I really, really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 2: Saving a big brother!

*Heart of Rubber*

Luffy is pissed! Oh no, she is beyond even that, they should think of a new word to describe what she's feeling right now! The stupid marines took her idiot of a big brother and the people are damned if they think that she will let that happen!

If Ace thinks that after going through so much, she'll give up when he announced her true gender to the world, he's wrong about that! Sure she's annoyed that he blabbed about it but she couldn't care less over that right now. She'll deal with that later, after they save him. She came here to save Ace and that's what she'll do. Luffy doesn't care what it takes; her only big brother is the most important matter here! She went too far to give up, gave so much to stop and for Ace, Luffy will do anything!

That is all easier said than done however, Luffy is at her limit. Sure that cool bird guy saved her from Aokiji but she is really, really exhausted. It is such a pain just to get up but still she did it. Luffy is now marching towards Ace but unfortunately, her vision is slowly fading.

"Crap..." She muttered weakly to herself.

The straw hatted captain has many injuries on her tiny body. She has multiple gashes, bruises and they fired canons at her for who knows how many times! She fell into the sea on many instances that she even lost count. The usual stuff. The warlords and marines are hounding her on every turn. She stared straight on the face of death before coming here and she'll do it all again in a heartbeat if it means that her big brother will be saved!

Being kicked, punched, stabbed, cut and falling through water is nothing! If only her body think so too... Luffy can still fight but strangely, she can't move! Her stupid body is not listening to her anymore!

"Your will is nothing if you don't have the strength to back it up Straw Hat." She heard that light jerk drawled in his usual board voice. Then, he kicked her on the face. As soon as Kizaru's foot connected, she instantly flue away farther and farther from Ace. Her sight blurred and she couldn't will herself to do something, anything to break her flight.

Suddenly, a massive hand caught Luffy and effectively held her in place. The strongest man in the world is holding Luffy by her feet. "A-Ace..." She croaked. She is now hanging upside-down limply in one of Whitebeard's hands.

"There she is Jinbei! I found Straw-chan!" Ivonkov exclaimed. "Are you still alive?" The okama questioned.

"Luffy-chan!" The fishman shouted anxiously. Then, he jumped over to get to the girl's side.

"Letting such a reckless trash to lead? Your command has dulled Whitebeard." Kizaru mocked.

"Let me go Old Timer! I need to get to Ace! Let me go!" The young captain struggled against the aged pirate's grip.

"She did enough good deeds, treat her wounds." Whitebeard told his men as he tosses Luffy to them.

The pain and exhaustion must have finally got to the younger pirate because when she hit the ground, she lost consciousness abruptly.

*Heart of Rubber*

Now, Marco is furious! Seriously, after seeing the kid got ruthlessly kicked by Kizaru, who wouldn't? To the Admiral, the girl was just trash. But to their brother, she's everything! For that thought alone, the bastard has no right to talk to her that way and Marco will make him pay for that! He'll be lying if he said that he is not fond of the kid already. Now that Marco has seen her in action, it is impossible not to like her.

She has guts, strength, persistence and undying will! For Marco, that makes a great pirate in his book. Not to mention her smile. The curve of her lips, the dimple on her cheeks and the bright sparkle of her chocolate brown eyes.

An image of a smiling girl wearing a straw hat flash before his mind but Marco quickly shook his head out of it. Now is not the time for such thoughts! He briefly glanced at the fallen girl and he saw that she is unconscious. Seeing her like that, Marco decided on what to do.

He focused his determined gaze on his brother who is chained on the executioner's platform and Marco acted. He will show them why they call him Marco the Phoenix! He swiftly changed into his mythical zone form and Marco soared in the sky towards Ace.

 _'Got to knock down the marines and bring Ace to safety... I'll worry about Garp and Sengoku later!' Those are Marco's thoughts as he fly._ He easily avoided the marines who are shooting at him, he's almost there! He can see it, there is Ace! But before he can go through with his plan, something happened. He had been hit by someone, a strong and muscular fist.

The force sent him plummeting to the ground, creating a hole on the process. If it wasn't for his healing abilities, he's probably a goner by now. Garp the Fist is still strong, the geezer has stepped in.

The things quickly escalated from bad to worse. After he had been momentarily stunned by the sheer power of the Fist, Marco sees his father is facing off against Akainu. He gathered his wits and attempted to go to his captain's side but beams of light got through him.

' _Its Kizaru damn it!' The veteran pirate thought to himself._

The next thing Marco knew is that he acquired multiple severe wounds while fighting with the admiral and the other marines. Things aren't going in their favor and it's frustrating!

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!" A voice suddenly screamed.

Through all of Marco's pain, he still heard her loud and clear. When he turned his head at the sound, he sees her... Ace's little sister, Straw Hat Luffy.

*Heart of Rubber*

Luffy feels better now. Her vision has cleared, the pounding in her ears had stopped and she can move her body by her own accord again. The young captain has a sudden burst of energy to burn! The Straw Hatted girl knows exactly how to do that, for she mercilessly pummeled every marine that got in her way to the ground.

She is passed caring for her own safety and truthfully, she doesn't think she needs it. This is her last chance to get to her brother, so this time she has to make it work! She had begged Iva to give her another shot of that adrenalin that he used on her before and fortunately, it did its job. She needs to do her part in return. She promised her okama friend that she will never fall again because if she did, it's going to be the end.

Luffy stared at Ace for a moment and that seemed to harden the young pirate's resolve. She continues her mad dash towards the platform, carelessly knocking down marines as she move. She ignored the other battles around her but she got taken aback when she sees who's in front of her. It is her friend Coby! He is there staring at her with a fierce glare in his eyes. Though his body language seemed hesitant, Luffy can tell that his mind is made up! He is there fully intending to stop her. She'll be damned if she let him do that, so as soon as he started to attack, she quickly threw a punch, making Coby down from the count.

The Straw Hatted captain didn't look back; she once again focused her attention on her big brother. Luffy put up a burst of speed, she had wasted enough time already! Unfortunately, her efforts are all in vain. Because the next thing she knew, the executioners are about to strike Ace!

"Stop!" Luffy exclaimed in terror. She is punching and kicking wildly. But no matter how many guys she disposed of, they just keep coming back!

Luffy just kept on running, trampling those who got in her way! Her eyes widen in pure fear however, when she saw that the blade has been lowered almost on her brother's neck. So she did what any self-respecting sibling would do, she screamed! "DON'T YOU DAAAAAAREEEEEEEE!" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't have cared less why did the executioners suddenly fell asleep; it's good for them anyway. She'll take any help that she can get, even from the stupid marines. So Luffy continued speeding to her goal, she can't afford to be distracted.

"Where did you pull that power from?" Iva had asked her in shock.

"Huh?" Luffy asks back confused.

"Oh, never mind." The okama replied.

The marines are targeting her in full force now, there are everywhere! She and Iva are not moving forward at all. Then, she heard old man Whitebeard shouted. "Men! Lend Straw Hat Luffy all your strength!"

All of the people in Marineford are left stunned at these words but none even more so than the Whitebeard pirates themselves! But it was their Oyaji's orders and what kind of sons are they if they wouldn't follow? So in a flash, the veteran pirates rushed to the young rookie's side to aide her. She is Ace's little sister and clearly this girl knows the meaning of the word family as well. Oyaji put his faith on her and so will they.

Now, if the kid has more manners in her, it will be grate. The pirates overheard her and The Revolutionary's Ivonkov talking. The older is asking the younger if she's willing to rise to the challenge that their father has given her. _'If she's worth the faith that had been passed on.'_ And the kid's answer... "I don't care about that Whitebeard guy... I only came here to do what I said from the start. And that's to save Ace!" She told the okama seriously.

 _'What a rude thing!' The pirates thought. 'But she has guts.' They couldn't help but add._

The Whitebeard pirates formed some kind of a barricade around the young girl. They prevented the marines to get near her. It is Oyaji's orders and they'll follow it to the death! Ace's sister is as unusual as they come. She got the most unconventional allies on her side. The Revolutionaries, feared prisoners from Impel down and even Crocodile helped her not just once but twice. She's also as reckless as Ace told them before. And they all thought that he is just being a worrywart.

All of them almost couldn't believe what they are seeing, she's there! Ace was just a few feet away. The pirates couldn't help but to cheer her on.

*Heart of Rubber*

If Marco didn't eat his devil fruit, he's probably dead by now. Not from the marines, oh no. He can take care of them no problem. What he can't take is the absolute absurdity of everything that has happened. The series of said events started when Ace's little sister Straw Hat Luffy let-out a powerful burst of the emperor's haki. What seemed to be the entire marineford stared at her in complete astonishment but as if a big joke, the young rooky was not even aware of what she did. She knockdown marines and pirates alike, even some of their own got affected.

"Ace's little sister is full of surprises yoi." He said with a smirk. Then Oyaji lend her his support. Everyone is shock at this but Marco knew. The kid has a strong will and now, she showed them that she has power as well. She is unpredictable and dare he say it, too crazy so Oyaji just couldn't help but to believe in her.

The girl will stop at nothing just to get her brother back and she didn't even care about the strongest man in the world! Really, Marco doesn't know how Ace was able to deal with her as a kid. From what he has seen today, she'll dive in head first into any situation without thinking. She's even worse than Ace on that aspect. And that is saying something!

The girl caught his attention again when he sees her climb up the impromptu made bridge straight to Ace. A warm feeling spread through Marco, all is not lost just yet. She has given them their hope back. Just a little more... Just a little more and Ace is there!

The Phoenix's eyes widen in shock when he saw who is there, blocking Straw Hat's way. It is the same guy that took him out, Garp the Fist. Again, he admired the young pirate for not backing down. Still she pressed on only showing a bit of hesitation... The man is her grandfather after all.

She pleaded with him to get out of her way but as expected, the aged marine didn't budge from his spot! Ace screamed for the two of them to stop but his voice were unheard between grandfather and granddaughter. The young captain fix the experienced marine with a determined stare and then she threw back her arm, aiming for a punch.

Most of the people there didn't see it but Marco did. In the end, Garp chose his family over his duty. He couldn't punch Straw Hat, he close his eyes on the last second, there for letting the pirate hit him. Before the hero fell, the phoenix saw regret in the man's face. No matter what they say, it was clear to him that the man really loved his grandchildren.

Straw Hat didn't stop however, she just continued running towards her goal. After lots and lots of sacrifices, giving up blood sweat and tears, she finally made it! She had reached Ace!

Marco trained his eyes on her as she unlocked Ace's handcuffs. The Phoenix didn't know where the hell in the four blues did she get the key?! Oh yeah, he'll just blame it on her craziness... Yup, definitely that.

They all watch with horror and baited breath when Sengoku declared that his going to execute the both of them with his bare hands! But suddenly, a voice rang out to the whole plaza.

"Get your filthy hands of my baby sister you dirty old man!" The shout resounded in all of Marineford.

*end of chapter*

A/N: Review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers and Sister

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating, I don't have a laptop right now so I can't write whenever I want. I don't know when I'll write next so expect slow updates. I know that this might sound impossible but bear with me? This is fanfiction after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 3: Brothers and sister.

*Heart of Rubber*

Crap! Usually, he's smarter than this. No scratch that, he knows that he's smarter than this! But what was he to do? His long lost hotheaded idiotic brother is about to be executed and his weak crybaby of a little sister is facing the fleet admiral to stop it! Oh, did he mention that he had amnesia for 10years and he just now remembered? So naturally, Sabo panicked and he did what good long lost amnesiac brothers would do in that situation, he rush to go to Marineford and when he got there, he saw them and his normally fully functional brain stop working. The result you ask? He panicked again and drew attentions to him by hollering like hell! Well, as he said, he's usually smarter than this.

All eyes turned to him and he quickly hit the person in front of him with his pipe and it happens to be fleet admiral Sengoku. The damage has been done so he just needs to salvage the situation as best as he can, their reunion can wait later. Not an easy feat, everyone's attention is on him after all. But it was out of his hands in an instant when Luffy finally succeeded to unlock Ace's handcuffs and the said fire user is already protecting her with his powers. So Sabo focused his efforts on their escape instead.

"Ace Luffy, let's go!" He shouted and then he ran like he never ran before. Sabo knows that he caught the marine by surprise so they need to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Hey who are you and what do you mean by baby sister?" Ace asks him while running.

"Run first, ask later." He replied not paying attention to his brother.

Ace frowned at this but did not push farther. Maybe he realizes that they need to get out of the mess that they're currently in first before he can interrogate him. Sabo is quite grateful for this because he doesn't think he can deal with his emotions right now. Not to mention Ace's temper and he doesn't even know how Luffy would react. Will she punch him? Will she cry her eyes out? Maybe she'll ignore him. Well, he can't blame her; it was so long ago and unlike him, Ace stayed by her side.

"Sabo?" A small voice cut through his thoughts. When he turned his head, he saw that Luffy is staring at him intently while still being pulled by Ace. He smiled at her in greeting but before he had a chance to say something, Marines came to intercept them.

"How about we fight first and talk later Lu?" He said instead and quickly got in position.

"Hey since when are you aloud to call her that? Do you know him Luffy?" Ace asks standing beside their sister, getting ready to fight as well.

"Shishishishi, silly Ace he's Sabo!" She said and promptly attack the hordes of nayvymen sent to kill them.

Then and only then did Ace really look at him. He took in the blue coat, goggles, top hat and the blond hair. "S-Sabo?" He asks voice choked and face confused.

Sabo took out a group of marines and grinned. "Hi Ace! Beat me up later okay? Let's get out of here first and I'll explain everything." He said casually but his eyes are pleading.

Ace swallowed his anger for Sabo and released it on the men preventing their escape. "Fine you Bastard!" He shouted and Fire Fist has come for payback.

*Heart of Rubber*

Okay... Marco is really, really, confused but as long as Ace is free he'll take it any day. He just doesn't have a clue who the new guy is. Judging from his arrival, he's Straw Hat's brother? Wait, how did the kid have two brothers again? Good thing that the weird wax guy finally got the sea-prism handcuffs off him before he got a well-earned headache thinking about today's unusual events. They need to get out of this hellhole first and then, he can find out for himself.

The phoenix flew to intercept as many enemies as he can and he ordered their other crew members to retreat. They got what they came here for so it's time to leave. He saw from the corners of his eyes that Ace and his so called siblings are doing grate for themselves. The three of them have a good strategy. They form a triangle formation and they cover each other's backs effortlessly. They are displaying an amazing teamwork that can only be achieved by knowing the person for a long period of time.

Ace is taking out marine after marine with his devil fruit, Straw Hat is punching or kicking the others and the guy with the top hat is clobbering the rest with his pipe. The Navy couldn't believe what they're seeing; most are struck dumb by the trio. Serves them right, after all they started this whole problem anyway. It's just too bad for them that it came back to bite them on their asses. The first mate rests his eyes on the cause of all the chaos a little longer and then after a moment, he finally left. He has other things to do than to gawk and besides, they can handle what's on their way. What a pair of siblings! The commander thought to himself and smirked.

Marco's good mood had vanished however because he saw that some of his crewmates are planning to commit suicide. Squardo is on a massive paddle-ship and he wants to cover their escape. He thinks that he deserves to die here to atone for stabbing Oyaji and he is a fool if he thinks that their captain will just let this happen.

As if reading his thoughts, Whitebeard stop Squardo's ship with his hand and glared at him. The old man berated him and his crew for their idiocy. He said that it is not right that the son will die before the father so he should stop this at once! Oyaji turned his back on them and stood tall. He is planning something and Marco has a good guess on what it is about.

He ignores his wounds and flies faster to their father's side. He knows his father and he doesn't like what his captain's gonna say. Marco understands that Oyaji can't live forever but is it wrong to want to spend more time with him? They got Ace after all and Thatch is waiting in the New World. All they need to do here is escape and then they can handle the rest! They've lost many lives already and he doesn't want to lose his father too!

Marco's speeding towards his father while simultaneously taking out marines when a strong gust of wind blow and knock the army over. The haki he felt stop him on his tracks and it seems like other people noticed it as well. Who is it? He asks himself. He can sense that there is another person here and from the looks of it, it's an ally.

"Get to the ship!" Whitebeard bellowed and that is enough to snap the most of them out of their stupor. He created earthquakes after earthquakes to help his family get away.

The first mate followed suit, he ordered his crewmates to go to the ship as quickly as they can and that they should use the strong wind for cover. The commanders will hold the rest of the navy. "Go yoi!" He shouted over the battlefield.

*Heart of Rubber*

Luffy, Ace and Sabo are still running from the army. They shove their way through, trampling anyone who tried to stop them. Aokiji got in their way at one point but Ace used his powers to vaporize the ice and Sabo quickly pulled Luffy to safety. It's like the old times when they were still children in mount Colubo. If Luffy has doubts before, they all evaporated when she saw Sabo fight. The way he moves, his clothes and even when he spoke to her, it all says Sabo! She doesn't know how did he get here and she doesn't care right now! All that matters is that the three of them are together again! She'll just cry and scream later, she's too tired now anyway.

They're making a little headway on their escape when something weird happened. Strong wind suddenly blows on Marineford knocking over the marines. Old man Whitebeard is helping with his powers as well and he's telling his crew to go to the ships.

"Hey I remember this!" She shouted to her brothers over the chaos.

"Huh, what do you mean Lu?" Ace asks after releasing his flames and using his fingers as a fire gun to shoot at the enemies.

"It happened before when I was in Loguetown!" She answered while pummeling her opponents.

"I can't believe he's here!" They heard Sabo exclaimed.

"So you know him too?" Ace questioned. He still can't believe that it is Sabo but he couldn't deny their similarities. He'll just go with it for now, he needs to get Luffy out of here and as long as he's helping them, Ace will tolerate him.

"Yeah, he's my boss." He answered.

Ace is supposed to ask another question but they heard cries of pain and when the trio turned, they saw Akainu is behind them. He look calm despite the situation and Ace can't help but to wonder why. If he is not panicking, they may have another trap and it's not good for them if his conclusion is true. He got brought out of his thoughts when Akainu finally spoke.

"So running away are you? You're just a group of cowards!" He told them mockingly.

Some of the pirates bristled at this and stop running to glare at the admiral; they wouldn't let some marine scum bad mouth their precious father! "What did you say?" Someone demanded.

"Coward you say?" Another hissed enraged.

The other coolheaded members are trying to get their friends to ignore him and continue running but the magma user started once more. "It's not surprising, knowing who your captain is. He is just a product of the previous era after all." He scoffed at the retreating pirates.

"Take back what you said!" Ace demanded. He stopped fully now, glaring venomously at Akainu.

"Ace what are you doing? Let's go!" Sabo shouted, grabbing Ace's arm.

"Ace we have to go." Luffy said, fear in her eyes. She knows Ace and they need to get him away from Akainu before it gets bad.

"Your father achieved grate things Ace. Even though we're marines, we can't deny what's in front of us. Roger forged an era with his death! It's been two decades since then yet Whitebeard is still not the king! Now what do you call that? He just hides whenever a strong foe appears." The admiral finishes smugly.

"We're Oyaji's family! He took us in so I won't let you say that to him you asshole!" Ace is clearly enraged now, he even shrugged off of Sabo's hold on him and step towards Akainu as if to fight.

"Family you say? He just took you in so that he can hide behind you. He doesn't have real power and certainly not the guts to be the king!" The magma user mocked. "He is a worthless relic of a bygone era and a person like that is trash!"

That is the last straw for Ace, flames licked his body and he attacked the admiral. Fire and magma met and an explosion shook the whole of Marineford. Everyone stood watching and they witness Ace's flames died out by Akainu's magma. He got sent flying and he clutches his arm trying to bite back the pain. The pirates are stunned; they couldn't believe that Ace got burned.

"Ace!" Luffy screamed and tried to help but she stumbled on her way and collapse. Her wounds finally got to her. The young captain is bleeding allover and her whole body is trembling from sheer exhaustion.

Akainu noticed Luffy's state so he shifted his attention to her. "Now watch." He sneered at the pirate and proceeded to target the girl.

"No!" Ace cried out in horror. He tried to move towards his sister, all pain and fatigue forgotten. He jumps to take the hit for his sister but because of some miracle, it never came! When he looked, he saw that Sabo is using his haki coted pipe to hold Akainu back.

"Luffy-chan!" Jinbei shouted and they all turned to see that the young rooky has already passed out from her injuries.

"We need to get Straw-chan out of here!" Ivankov cried clearly worried. "Her body finally gave out! She's been pushing herself since Impel Down, she's a target!" The okama said.

Jinbei scooped the unconscious pirate in his arms and he shouted, "Someone take Ace!" Then he ran like hell.

Sabo meanwhile is struggling to hold the magma admiral back. Sweat is pouring on his brow and he knows that he can't keep this up for long. He hopes that he bought his siblings enough time to get away. After a moment, Akainu pulled back his fist and glared.

"You're wasting your effort, the son of Roger and Dragon's daughter will die here!" He taunted and strikes once more.

"I won't let you hurt my siblings you bastard!" Sabo roared back but at the last minute, two Whitebeard commanders came to his aid. Someone slashed Akainu and he saw that it was the first and fifth division commanders who helped him.

"Get Ace out of here." Flower Sword Vista told him.

"We'll hold him back yoi." Marco the Phoenix said. Sabo didn't need more encouragement so he moved out of the way and as fast as he can, he grab Ace and he ran to join Jinbei.

They ran and they ran until he caught up with Ivankov. "We're almost to a ship Sabo!" His fellow revolutionary told him.

"Yeah." He grunted. He's worried about Luffy and Ace so the sooner that they get out of here, the sooner that he can get them treated.

Sabo is just focusing all his strength to get his siblings into safety. He just ignores the fighting in the background. Whitebeard and Dragon are doing everything in their power to help them escape and the other division commanders are taking care of the admirals. A few more minutes and they're there! Just a little more, just a little more. He passed the marines, the pirates and okamas protected them but something went wrong.

Akainu got pass and punched Jinbei. His attack went through the fishman's back and to their horror, it manage to hit Luffy. The brothers' world stopped and dread fill them to their corps. "Luffy!" They cried out in despair.

It hit Jinbei thoroughly so he dropped Luffy in the frozen ocean. He tried to shield their sister from the magma user's unrelenting attacks but his body couldn't move any longer. He is exhausted and badly hurt himself, the fishman reached his limit. Sabo nearly drop Ace as well but he stood his ground. They're still some ways away and he knows in his bones that he couldn't possibly get there in time but still he ran! There's no Crocodile to stop the admiral this time and the brothers' world crash under them. Luffy is their sun, their life and they will never give up! It's the big brother's job to protect their sister isn't it?

Akainu is about to deliver the final blow but at the last second, a sword blocked him. "I'm your opponent now." The normally easygoing pirate captain said.

"Red-Haired Shanks." Akainu hissed.

The brothers suddenly regained their ability to breath and even more so when they saw that Crocodile helped her once again.

"Give Straw Hat to me! I'm a doctor so hurry!" The supernova Trafalgar Law shouted from his submarine.

"Whaaaat? Just who the hell are you?" Buggy the Clown asks. He is the unfortunate pirate who caught Luffy and Jinbei when Crocodile sent them flying to get away from Akainu.

"Hurry or she'll die!" The doctor screamed.

As soon as they heard the word die, Ace and Sabo shouted at Buggy. "Bring her to the doctor now!"

"Fine!" He hollered and threw the unconscious pirates to the sub. The giant caught them and they quickly submerge.

In the meanwhile, Ace and Sabo manage to get on a ship and they heard Shanks speak. "The Red-Haired Pirates will cover the Whitebeard Pirates as they leave. If you want to fight, we will be more than happy to fight you." He addresses them calmly but the look in his eyes says otherwise. His haki alone made most of the marines pass out and he still has his crew behind him.

"I don't need your help brat!" Whitebeard bellowed.

"C'mon old man, let's argue over this another time." He said and turned back his attention to the fleet admiral. "What do you say Sengoku?"

The Buddha looked at the barely standing Marineford, the decimated Navy and the pirates. Their moral is high because of Red-Hair's help and not to mention Dragon is here as well. He is helping the pirates to get away and if that's not bad enough, Whitebeard is still alive. The admirals did all they can but Straw Hat still escaped and Fire Fist is being protected by his crewmates and another brother. Damn it all! He sighed and said, "I'll let you go this time pirates."

The remaining marines cried in outrage but he silences them with his words. "We need to cut are losses, this is not the end! We will rebuild and save lives! Only after that will we chase those pirates! This is not over yet." He said with full conviction in his voice.

The soldiers who are still standing got teary eyed by this and so they stand down and followed the fleet admiral's words. The pirates escaped on their ships escorted by Red-Hair's crew and Dragon the Revolutionary got away as well.

That day went down in the history books and they called it the war of the best! It was the day when all of the best in the world had gathered in one place. The strongest crew in the whole world, the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies versus the elite of the navy and the Seven Warlords of the sea. As if that's not enough to send the world into a standstill, something unexpected happened. One of the supernovas came too! It was Straw Hat Luffy and she brought with her some of the most notorious criminals and they said that Dragon the Revolutionary was there as well. Many revelations were made on that day and it only ended when another emperor, Red-Haired Shanks came.

There are a lot of things that the citizens of the world will never know but it is safe to say that this day will not be forgotten anytime soon.

*end of chapter*

A/N: Okay, I suck at writing fight scenes so I'm sorry! I actually didn't like how this chapter went and I don't think that this chapter is one of my better works. Oh, if anyone is interested to beta this story please PM me, thank you!


	4. Unexpected Reunions and Explanations

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the favorites follows and reviews! It really made me happy! Also, I want to say that updates will be far in-between. I still don't have a laptop so I can't type continuously. I usually write ahead but I couldn't do that in this story. Well, that's the last of my explanations, happy reading people!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 4: Unexpected Reunions and Explanations.

*Heart of Rubber*

Calm Blue Ocean, warm salty sea air, fluffy clouds and a beautiful sunshine, the weather is perfect. Some of them thought that they'll never see this peaceful scenery again but here they are now. Injured and weaken but alive! Still alive.

It has been a week since the battle at Marineford and the Whitebeard pirates are still recovering. At least, they're attempting to... They are lying low for now to give their members time to heal and gather their wits. A lot has happened and all of them deserve a much needed rest. Unfortunately, not all of them feel this way.

"Why isn't she awake yet? Are you doing your job?! You didn't do anything funny to her did you?!" They heard the second division commander's angry bellows.

"Now, now, calm down Ace! I'm sure that the doctor has an explanation for this. You don't want to put our little sister in more danger by thrashing the machines that's keeping her breathing do you?" A more collected voice reasoned.

"Oh shit! Sabo why didn't you tell me sooner?" They heard Ace's panic voice said.

"You twit! I tell you all the time!" Sabo Shouted and they heard a scuffle. Then, the brothers suddenly appear on the grassy shore of Amazon Lily. Trafalgar Law must have kicked them out again.

"Stop bothering him yoi." The first division commander Marco the Phoenix scolds the brothers lightly. He and most of the Whitebeard Pirates are lounging on the edge of the forest of the all maiden island. They are enjoying the rare chance to relax. Soon they will go back to the New World and fight to defend their territories so they're making the most out of it right now.

"I'm worried Marco! Luffy can't sit still even if she tried! But now..." Ace said, his voice a little quiet. He hasn't recovered fully, his body is still covered in bandages and the nurses put a cast on his arm to heal the burn there.

"We're both worried but we can't do anything now except to wait." Sabo tells him dejectedly. He then flap down on the grass and started to fiddle with his coat.

"Hmph!" Ace huffs and follows his brother on the ground.

"Cheer up you two, Straw Hat will make it I'm sure!" The fort division commander Thatch said trying to lift their mood. Teach's attack almost killed him but to some miracle, he recovered. He was not allowed to go to Marineford however so they left him with the medical crew in the New World. They met here in Amazon Lily where they all heal their injuries.

"I'm the worst brother ever." Both of them moaned.

"I have to say, I'm not used to see the two of you look so out of energy. I mean you fought for days!" Haruda commented idly.

"It's because they will be banned to see Straw Hat if they continue." Said Vista. The brothers just glared in response.

"Honestly, even I would kick you out when you fight in the medical bay every time! You're lucky that Law hasn't left yet." Izu Reprimands the brothers sternly.

The brothers hang their heads in shame. "We needed to blow some steam y'know. Former dead brother and all that." Ace try's to defend his actions.

"And stupid, hotheaded, selfless brother too." Sabo Quipped.

"You're both ideots if you ask me." Marco teased.

"No one ask you birdbrain!" Ace snapped. They all laughed at that. This is one of those times that Ace will treasure always. The times that they spend together just like these are priceless for him and to spend this with his previously thought deceased brother makes it even more amazing! If only Luffy would wake up, all will be alright. His baby sister is his world and to see her pale unmoving body kills him. That's why he always picks a fight with Sabo; he can't bear to see Lu like that. And of course, Sabo needs to taste his fire fists! It's not easy to raise that rubber Braine sister of theirs so he deserves a beating or two for not revealing himself sooner.

"So how is she?" Izu asks after calming down.

"Not better that's for sure, Sabo answered worry lasing his voice. "Her heart stopped twice." Sabo feels enormous guilt, not just because of Ace but because of Luffy too. At least Ace was there to take care of her unlike him... His amnesia seems to be a poor excuse even for his ears. What kind of a brother forgets his siblings? Maybe... Maybe, if he remembered sooner, they wouldn't be in this situation at all! Maybe Luffy is out in the jungle hunting and not sick in bed with a number of tubes attach to her person. She's a bubbly child, full of energy and laughs. She's not supposed to be in the infirmary fighting for her life and needing an oxygen mask just to do a simple thing such as breathing. He deserves every punch that Ace dealt to him yes. And he'll take more, much more for his siblings, he remembers that now. If only Luffy wakes up, she deserves a punch or two. But she's still asleep so he'll fight with Ace for now. He might be a repentant brother but it doesn't mean that he'll just take it lying down. He needs to blowout his stress too and Ace is great for that kind of stuff besides, it's like good old times, like their days in mount Colubo. Neither of them wants to see Luffy in that weaken state longer than necessary.

His response sobered the gathered pirates, and some of them remembered what Emporio Ivankov told them.

*flashback*

"W-What do you mean?" Ace and Sabo asked in unison, Face pale and eyes wide in disbelief. The brothers, Marco and Shanks are all outside of Luffy's room waiting for news about the young pirate. The Red-Haired Pirates escorted them leaving Marineford and on their way, Boa Hancock intercept them to say that the Heart Pirates is in Amazon Lily. The Pirate Empress gave her permission for them to use her home while they recover so they headed there immediately. Shanks followed, wanting to here news about his anchor. Besides, her straw hat is still in his possession after all so he can't leave yet. The kid really worried him this time and he won't rest until he's sure that Anchor is safe!

"I said that Straw-chan almost died too many times and she might not make it this time." The okama said seriously.

"How could you say that Ivankov?!" Sabo accused. "You don't know Luffy! If anyone can pull through this it's her!"

"Oh I know her alright! Did you know that Magellan poisoned her to death? Theirs know way for her to live when Inozuma brought her to me." The okama said, recalling the incident.

"But she got here. She fought relentlessly in Marineford! She even got me out." Ace said, anxiously glancing to Luffy's door, as if his sister will suddenly come out.

"She sacrificed something didn't she?" A soft voice said and they all turned their heads to see red-haired Shanks twirling Luffy's straw hat absently in his hand and pacing restlessly. He is not looking at anyone and his face is twisted into a worried frown. "She gave up something so that she could go and save Ace didn't she." He said this like it's a fact and knowing Luffy, it is likely.

"Ten years." The okama murmured. Seeing all of these people worried over Straw Hat, he doesn't doubt that they wouldn't take his other news well.

"Huh?" They all said as one. The okama has their full attention now and they are all waiting expectantly for him to elaborate.

So Ivankov took a deep breath and plunge in. "I took ten years of her lifespan for her to survive the poison. She suffered pure agony, her cells was rebuilt over and over to develop antibodies to fight the poison. It's like her body is being torn apart inside and out. She can't even lose consciousness to block the pain. She bled so much, trying to claw out her skin to stop the torture but she couldn't! We chained her so she wouldn't hurt herself and then we left her there to scream her throat sore." Ivankov continued his story; determine not to look the people gathered there in the eyes. He already feels their despair, guilt and worry anyway. "She endured it all and we came to rescue Fire Fist but we were too late so she decided to go to Navy HQ. I thought it was suicide but I still came! I couldn't let her go just like that. Besides, I'm not gonna let my friend's daughter to die! When we got there, she fought wildly, like a woman possessed but her adrenalin didn't last. I only gave her enough for her not to destroy her body after all. Still she begged me, I told her again and again that it might kill her but she wouldn't listen! She said that she'd rather be dead than to let her brother die!" The okama stop there because she heard thumping sounds and when she looked up to see her companion's faces, they didn't disappoint.

Ace and Sabo are slumped on the Floor, shaking hands covering their pale faces yet openly weeping. The normally unflappable first division commander is just staring wide eyed and slack jawed as if he couldn't believe what he heard. The emperor Shanks however stood still, his fingers clutch the hat tightly but his eyes is fixed on the empty place where his other arm use to be and his face is closed off, not betraying any emotion. Seeing their various reactions, one thing became clear. Two of the people there are blaming themselves.

"This shouldn't... It shouldn't... She wasn't supposed to..." Ace said, trying in vain to control himself.

"It's my fault... It's my fault... It's my fault..." Sabo whispers over and over, clutching his scalp so hard, he might tear it all out.

Shanks however, think differently. Oh sure, he knows what his Anchor gave up and despite all that has happen, the kid made him proud. But damn it all to hell, he's worried! But he also knows that he can't see her, not yet... They have a promise and he will honor it. He turned his gaiz to the self-proclaimed brothers and it clicked. Sure he can't see Luffy but it doesn't mean he can't help. Those two are devastated and considering the circumstances, he can't say that he'll feel otherwise if he's put in their place, it's Anchor after all. So he decided to act. The pirate captain tosses the straw hat to Whitebeard's second in command and approaches the kids on the floor. "Oi, Luffy doesn't need that right now, get up and fix yourselves. If we know something, it's that Luffy never gives up! We still have a promise and she doesn't take promises lightly, you know that." He finished, looking each brother in the eye to let them understand where his coming from. Shanks love the kid too and he believes in her unconditionally. She wouldn't want to see them like this.

Ace scrub his eyes furiously while Sabo relaxed his hands and looked up. Shanks give them a small smile and beckon them outside. They need to rest, sort themselves out and it won't happen if they're in the infirmary. The brothers can do their bedside vigil later but first, they need to stop blaming themselves.

"Oi Phoenix, stay with Anchor for a while would ya, I'm gonna take these two out." Shanks said to the older man. But before he left, he decided to mess with them a bit, "Don't defile little Anchor while we're gone ya got that?" He said with a smirk and quickly closes the door behind him. Ace and Sabo's death threats and Marco's stream of colorful swear words cheered him up considerably. Ha! As if he'll let anyone try anything! Dahahaha!

*end flashback*

When everything calm down, Shanks left but not without pestering Law for his reassurance that his little Anchor will be alright. Is he sure? When will she wake up? Does it hurt? Why isn't he doing anything! The rooky endured that for a couple of days with the constant hovering of the brothers so it was a great day for Law when the Red-Haired Pirates finally left. Good riddance! Now, he'll just have two annoying, unrelenting, stubborn brothers to fend off.

The emperor succeeded to get Ace and Sabo off of the submarine for a full day but after that they came back with vengeance! They refused to leave Straw Hat's side and they glare at anyone who came near the girl. If that's not enough, Fire Fist demands that his sister wake up! He keeps accusing Law for doing all sorts of ridiculous unspeakable things and the blond one isn't better! He asks questions after questions as if he's interrogating a lowlife criminal and not like the first rate surgeon that he is. Honestly, this is more trouble than it's worth! If the brothers aren't making his stay there like hell, they're fighting! In. His. Submarine! On. Their. Unconscious sister's bedside! Where the important tubes, monitors and other tools that helps the said important precious baby sister to live!

Finally, Law couldn't take it anymore so he used his room to get the bastards out and he threatens them that he'll stop treating Straw Hat if they continue this nonsense! If they want to feel sorry for themselves and or discuss family issues, he suggest that they do it outside and far, far away from here because it will put their precious sister's life in danger if they not so accidentally break things which they always have. The only time he wants to see them in his ship is when they finally decided to behave like civilized and sane human beings.

The brothers heed his warnings mostly or at least they tried. Law suspects that the Yonko's crew bodily drag them away and frankly, he didn't care! He'll enjoy the peace and quiet while he has it. The only visitors he approves are Whitebeard's first mate and the fishman. They are at least silent and they let him do his work without interruptions and they never make trouble.

*Heart of Rubber*

"Soooo Marco, could ya check on Lu? We can't go in there now and Jinbei is resting." Ace said, looking up at the older man.

"Yeah, Law just kicked us out." Sabo added helpfully.

Marco sighed but he walked off to find the Heart Pirate's ship anyway. He retrace the steps he takes every day for the past week, the twist and turns of the submarine is now familiar to him. After straightening out the misunderstanding that good for nothing Red-Hair had made, he became a constant visitor to Straw Hat. Her brothers always got chase out and Jinbei still needs to rest. The brothers don't trust other members of their crew with their precious baby sister. They only let him visit because Oyaji vouch for him and they didn't accept it without a lot of threats and obscenities thrown his way. Talk about over protective! Well, given what the kid did, those two have the right to worry, he acknowledge that at least. A small smile found its way on his face when he finally reaches the rookie's ship. She's interesting that's for sure. But before he could open the door, someone blast their way out and left a flood of unconscious doctors on their wake.

"Aaaaaaaaceeeeeeeee! Saaaaaaaaboooooooooooo!" A familiar shout resonated in all of Amazon Lily.

*end of chapter*

A/N: Yay, Luffy's awake! Please leave a review guys.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party!

A/N: Special thanks to my guest reviewer who gave me the idea for Ace and Luffy's reunion!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 5: The Party!

*Heart of Rubber*

"Saaaaaaaaabooooooooooooo!" That was what he heard before a red blur tackled him on the ground and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. At long last, his beloved little sister is awake! It's ashame though, that he wouldn't be able to rub it on Ace's face that she went to him first instead of their raven haired brother because his really out of oxygen now. Oh well, at least he got to see them both and it was good while it lasted he supposed. Sabo would rather die than ask Luffy to let go, Ace and him owe her so much that they wouldn't know where to begin. If suffering through strangulation is his fate, he'll gladly accept it. The only consolation in this is that he gets to be with the people he cared most in this world and because of that, Sabo will die happy.

The people outside watch them with shock, they didn't expect Straw Hat to be awake, not to mention the speed she had when she found them. The pirates thought that it will take another week or two before she can open her eyes but the rooky proved them wrong yet again. She's blubbering now on her blond brother's chest while hugging him so hard, you wouldn't believe that she just woke out of a coma. They just sent Marco to check on her but it seems like it's no longer necessary. She definitely looks strong now; she was able to floor Sabo easy as pie.

"Wow, it seems that she can't even wake up normally, Thatch said amused. "Right Ace? Huh, Ace?" The pompadour man questioned, turning his head this way and that, finding it weird that said brother is not taking part in the hug fest.

The fort division commander's words grab the attention of his companions prompting them to turn away from the current spectacle to search for their friend. Heads swiveled around and eyes zeroed in to a hunch figure behind the trees. The man looks like his world crumbled under him. Ace looks depressing more than ever, his gray orbs is fixed on his siblings' longingly. The Whitebeards don't know how to approach the man in this situation, when it comes to his sister; he is unpredictable to put it mildly.

"Straw Hat, release your brother right now or you might kill him yoi." The familiar voice of their first division commander broke their stares and they turn back to see that the younger pirate indeed loosen her hold on her brother but she didn't fully let go and it looks like she's ready to spring back as soon as the younger blond gather his breath. "You forgot this in your hurry." Marco told her and he produce the worn straw hat that he gently put on the girl's head smiling all the while.

"Ehh, thanks man shishishishi!" She gave him a blinding smile in return and pats her hat lovingly.

Marco just shrugs and went over to his crewmates to give the siblings some privacy. They all saw Ace from the corner of their eyes and he started to walk his way to his siblings with a determined expression on his face. His sister is oblivious to this however, she's showering all of her attentions on her blond brother that's finally back on his feet and giving her that soft adoring look that they always see on Ace's face when talking about said sister.

*Heart of Rubber*

Luffy is just sooooo happy to see her long lost brother alive and well that she hugged him as hard as she can to show him how much she missed him. She didn't believe it when she woke up; her brothers weren't there so she got up and looked for them. Luffy needs to see them for herself; she needs to know that Ace is alive and that Sabo is truly back. The people on that ship didn't want her to go, they kept saying something to her but she doesn't have time for that so she just did what she does best, Luffy beat them all up! No one can get between her and her brothers! Luffy burst into tears as soon as she saw him here and unlike Ace, Luffy knows that Sabo will let her cry as much as she want and he'll just be there to comfort her. He wouldn't mind that she got tears and snot on his shirt; she can count on Sabo to whisper nice words of reassurance in her ears to make her feel better just like when they were kids. She thought that she'll loos her only brother in this war but it didn't happen! She got Ace back and they found out that Sabo is still alive! They are safe now and she can cry and yell to her hearts content. She still has her hold on Sabo when someone told her to let go before she kill him. Are they silly? She thought? How could she kill her brother, Ace and Sabo are strong! But Luffy let go anyway because someone gave her her hat back so she thank him. It's her precious treasure after all.

Luffy notice him when she thank the guy who gave her her hat back. She saw him walking towards them while having a serious face. She wants to tell him many things, she wants to rage, to cry her eyes out, and she wants to tell him that he is the most stupid guy that she knows! But before that, she bounded over to Ace bringing Sabo along and promptly engulfed them both into a bear hug. She raps her rubbery arms around them thrice over and finally, she has her brothers back and safe with her. After all that has happen, she has both of them in her arms and she couldn't be happier. They didn't know how long they stayed their hugging and bawling but they got a hold of themselves eventually. When they finally let go of each other, they have the biggest smiles etch on their faces echoing their happiness. Then, to everyone's surprise, Straw Hat Luffy slug her beloved brothers on their faces, hard.

The pirates watching gaped, wondering in their minds what the hell! This family is weird even for US! Their eyes went to each of the brothers and then to the female standing there nonchalantly as if she didn't just punch the chief of staff of the revolutionary army and Whitebeard's second division commander. Her hat is shadowing her eyes and they all felt chills run down through their spines. Yup, no one wants to be in those two's shoes right now.

"Ow Lu, you got me." Ace said cracking his jaw. They're on their feet now, looking recovered but happy still.

"It looks like you're really strong now huh Lu? I'm so proud of you." This came from Sabo after filling his cheek. Then he gave his sister a warm smile.

The girl's hands fisted on her sides, her head is bowed and her body is shaking with no one knows what. If they learned anything, it's that she's a loos canon and not even her brothers know what she's thinking. So now, they are all watching with bated breath on what she'll do next.

Then, it finally begins! "You're the most stupid thick sculled bastard ever Ace! You really thought that you don't deserve to be loved just because Gold Roger is your father?! What will it take to get in that empty space you call a brain that you. Are. LOVED! She emphasizes each word by jabbing her finger dangerously in the older man's direction. "Did Dadan drop you on your head when you were a baby or something?" She questioned irately.

Luffy then stalked forward and shake both Aces' shoulders angrily. "Did you really think I'll leave?! If you expect me to do what you tell me to, you're out of your damn mind! You told me to always be careful and then, you get yourself captured! And what was that announcing to everyone that I'm a girl huh?! Nice one Ace, what a way to keep your little sister's secret." She spat, her cold glare skewering him in place. "I told you I want you alive but did you listen? No! Did you know what I felt when I arrived on Amazon Lily just to find out that you're waiting for your execution? You fucking promise me that you'll live Ace!"

Ace didn't do anything; he just stands there and let her berate him. He should know by now that when Luffy set her mind to do something, nothing can get in her way from accomplishing it. She's mostly right anyway. Here he thought that she's the idiot one. Crap, he really screwed this one up! And he knows that he can't get any help from Sabo either, he'll just say that it's all his fault. Unlike Sabo, he doesn't have the excuse that he didn't know how Luffy would react. Listening to her tirade, he can see how much he truly had hurt her. Ace and Sabo both know what Luffy's greatest fear and because of his actions, it almost came true! This is his problem to fix with Luffy and Sabo has issues of his own that need to be sort out us soon as possible. Besides, he's pretty sure that the blond wants to rub it in his face that Luffy went to him first and not him, the bastard! He was snap out of his thoughts when he heard Luffy's sniffles.

"I'll never let you die Ace, no matter what! I don't care about the world, you're my brother and that's that. To hell with all of them! You promised me remember… You remember right?" She finished, rapping her arms around Ace who return her embrace in kind.

"You're really grown up now Luffy. I'm so proud of you." Ace told his sister, running his fingers through her tangled locks. "I apologize Luffy, that was really, really stupid of me." Ace whispered. They were like that for some minutes but Luffy finally let go and set her sights on her other brother.

The blond looked panic but he steeled himself and stood his ground. This is almost funny, two grown men afraid of a little girl. But she is not an ordinary little girl, Luffy is many things but ordinary is not among the words that he would use to describe her. Hell, she's not even a little girl anymore! His baby sister is all grown up, a young woman now and an amazing one at that. And that same amazing wonderful young woman is currently on her way to him looking murderous. Well Sabo can't blame her, if their roles were reverse, he'll undoubtedly do the exact thing. Imagine seeing the brother you thought to be dead for ten years? The said brother didn't even contact them! Luffy is an affectionate person and he has no doubt that losing him was a hard blow. Heck, he'll be severely devastated if he loos one of them! And he almost did, he reminded himself... But Luffy thought that she'll loos her only remaining brother, that's why she was so desperate to save Ace. She's even willing to give up her life and dream for Ace. It makes him feel unworthy to be her brother, he's not so sure now if he still has the rights to call himself that. He abandoned them for ten years damn it! Amnesia or no, that's unforgivable in his books. So Sabo will take everything that she'll throw at him, he's lucky that she even hugged him earlier. He got to experience to be a beloved older brother again for at least a little while longer.

Luffy is standing before Sabo now and she's glaring up at him full force. Oh wow, his little sister can be really scary when she wants to be! Sabo gulped and look her straight in the eyes, she deserves nothing less. But all his resolve quickly crumbled when he saw her face. She was all passionate anger with Ace, righteous rage possessed her thin body and underneath her fury is the worry and hopelessness that she felt at that time. She really gave it all and she was offaly hurt that Ace tried to throw it all back to her face. But she had dealt with that, many years side by side with Ace taught her how to deal with her hotheaded brother and that is screaming. Luffy shouted at him, releasing all her pent up emotions so now, she and Ace are back to normal. With him however, is a different story. It has been so long, he doesn't know what Luffy would say to him. He'd been dreading this day, his talk with Luffy. He had hurt them very badly and he's not so sure how to make it all better. Luffy looks like a child now, no longer deadly but really, really hurt. Her arms are sticks at her sides, she's biting her lip but he can still see it trembling. The worst of all is her eyes, those big round eyes that are full of sorrow, confusion and longing directed solely up at him.

"Sabo, why?" She whispered, her voice breaking a little as if holding out a sob.

"Lu I-I..." He said, fumbling for words. There are so many things that he want to say, many things that he can say but somehow... Somehow, he things that none of them will suffice. His precious baby sister, the one that he always sworn to protect is hurting. All because of him. What kind of a human being is he? Looking at her now, all he can say is. "I'm so, so, so sorry Lu."

That seems to be the magic word however because as soon as he said it, Luffy flung her arms around him, hugging him and crying to her heart's desire. Sabo won't complain though because he's crying too and he missed them terribly. "Both of you are crybabies." They heard Ace said with a suspiciously choked voice from behind them and then he joined the hug as well.

"What did you do to my submarine Straw Hat ya!" Trafalgar Law shouted, breaking up the group hug. The surgeon appeared before them jaw clench and he's spearing Luffy with his coldest glare.

Luffy with her rubbery arms still rap around her brothers ask, "You're the weird guy from Sabaori. What are you doing here?"

The man's left eye twitch dangerously and he looks like he very much wanted to cut the young pirate to pieces right then and there so Marco intervene. Besides, her brothers are already emitting deadly auras at her sides. "He's the one who treated your injuries Straw Hat; he's been taking care of you for week's yoi." He informs her, shooting Ace a warning glare.

"Yeah? Thanks pal!" She said, smiling at the doctor.

"If thrashing my submarine and injuring my crew is how you give your thanks, I'd rather not have it." He replied, crossing his arms and scowling mightily.

"Ehh? I didn't notice shishishishi!" Luffy said carelessly.

"What did you do Lu?" Sabo ask, looking stern.

"Nothing." Luffy said, untangling her arms from the men and then, she whistled nervously, sweating bullets all the while.

"We all know you can't lie to save your life Lu so just tell us." This coming from Ace, looking already resigned to the situation.

"I'll tell you what she did! That menace wreck. My. Ship! She destroyed my state of the arc equipment's, overturned my medicine stock leaving most of my crew unconscious! Oh, and did you see the huge hole she made?!" The doctor finished, chest heaving with pent up anger. They can't blame him though, he has been enduring this for a full week now and this insanity has to stop! Right. Now! First Red-Hair, then the two brothers and now the icing on the chaos cake Straw Hat herself! If he only knew that saving her is this stressful, he would have second guess himself more. "So? What do you have to say to that?" He asks the other captain, eyes narrowing ominously.

"Oops, sorry." The monster said, not sounding sorry at all. She even had the gall to blink up innocently at him.

Law's face gave off an alarming hue of red and his hands may have shook a little but he controlled himself. It won't do to rearrange the limbs and organs of his recently healed patient, no matter how very, very tempting the thought might be. If he did that, he's sure that he's not leaving here alive and that there weren't even be a corpse to berry. Fire Fist will undoubtedly burn him to a crisp over and over while he's still alive and the blond one will not just brutally beat him to death but torture him with the worst technics known and unknown to the history of man. Not to mention that Red-Haired Shanks will hunt him down and mercilessly slice him to ribbons and feed him to the sharks laughing all the while. She also has her crew, Garp the fucking Fist and Dragon! Don't forget Dragon the Revolutionary! So yeah, he'll just swallow his anger and over charge his brothers. That seems to be the wisest plan for now; they owe him big time for all the stress they caused him anyway. So he loosens his hands and gave them a flat stare instead and said. "I'll send the bill and we are leaving as soon as possible." Then, he turned and left.

The pirates were left there blinking until, "Let's party!" Straw Hat Luffy Shouted pumping her fists in the air.

*Heart of Rubber*

Beef, pork, chicken, fish and every meat imaginable that the Whitebeards got their hands on is cooked in to perfection. May it be roasted, steamed, fried or even stew, you name it and they have it! Cakes, ice-creams, tarts, all kinds of desserts are in abundance as well and most of all, the boos is overflowing! The Whitebeard Pirates is currently having a grand party via suggestion of a rooky pirate named Straw Hat Luffy. The said girl is currently shoveling dish after dish into her bottomless pit, also known as her stomach.

"Man, thish ish great!" Luffy praised. "Ya really can throw a parfy!"

"I know Lu! Impressh with ush yet?" Ace asks, eating all the food within his reach. If he didn't, Luffy would grab it all.

"Both of you stop talking and continue eating." Sabo said instead, stealing a meat from an unlucky pirate.

The siblings are consuming food like there's no tomorrow, no one envy the cooks that night. The three feels like they were children once again, wild and free. They sleep, eat and do everything together just like old times. They didn't even notice that the others are giving them disgusted or mildly horrified looks. In some cases though, expressions of awe is being displayed. Not even pirates see this every day! The celebration is in full swing, all of them are gathered in a patch of Amazon Lily's jungle. The Whitebeards made an enormous bonfire and they just circled around it, eating, drinking and trading tall tales. They got lucky that the Pirate Empress is a friend of Straw Hat so she let them have their party. It's just too bad that the Kuja Pirates didn't join them.

"Alright, I have doubts before but tonight, no longer!" Thatch declared, nodding in the trio's direction.

"Yeah, you'd think they didn't eat for a whole month watching them like that. " Izu said, cringing a little. He knows that they're pirates and it can be messy when they eat but this is too much.

"I think I lost my appetite, said Haruda looking away from the sight.

"Even I can't eat that much, Jozu grumbled.

"I understand those two, Vista pointed to the brothers. "But where does she put it all I wonder." He finishes looking at Luffy.

"Who knows, Haruda shrugged.

"Dare to ask her brothers?" Thatch asks with a big grin.

"I'd rather not thank you. I'll just keep my curiosity to myself." Said Vista, already backing away.

"Talk about over protective!" Thatch said and they snickered at that. They remembered the glares that the brothers gave when someone just so much as look at Straw Hat's direction. They don't envy the soul of the poor sod that will make the mistake of approaching her within the general vicinity of her brothers. It won't be pretty, that's for sure! But it will be fun to watch at least.

Off to the side, their Oyaji is having some drinks of his own while watching the siblings. "So, the brat doctor left already?" He asked Marco who is leaning on his chair with a drink of his own.

"Yeah, he just said he'll send the bill to Ace yoi." Smirking a little when he saw that Sabo choke on a particularly big fish bone and Ace and Straw Hat Whack him on the back not even pausing from their respective meals. "I don't blame him, those three are crazy yoi."

"Burararara! But that little one is the life of this party." Said Whitebeard, now watching Luffy devour the food of the unfortunate souls who passed them.

"She's certainly lovely." Marco whispered, his gaiz fix on the said girl. He can see her smiling face from his place near Oyaji. She looks so happy; Marco wouldn't believe that she just got out of a life threatening injury this morning if he didn't see it for himself. Straw Hat Luffy is bursting with life and energy and he can't take his eyes off of her.

"Burarara, be careful of what you said Marco. The kid's brothers are sadistic devils; Whitebeard teased his long time first mate. It's not every day that Marco openly admires a girl after all and despite of his earlier teasing, he wants to see its development.

"What?!" Marco snaps his gaiz to his father. "You know I don't mean it like that Oyaji yoi." He hissed to the man. He just straighten out the mess that cursed Red-Hair made and he'd rather have a peaceful life. Marco prefers his immortality thank you very much!

His captain just smirks but before Marco could open his mouth to ask his father what is it this time, he heard someone shouted. "Luuuuuuuuffy!" Then the next thing he knew is that he got cleanly knock over off of his feet. "Shishishishi, oops."

'Crap, this is bad.' He lamented to himself. Straw Hat Luffy fell squarely over him. He is on his back and Marco's heart is beating wildly in his chest; the girl has curves on all the correct places alright! She feels so warm and soft above him, Marco almost lost himself in the moment but he felt the twin killing intent even from his position. So Marco gently untangled her from him and he quickly got up, swiftly mask his face with indifference and he kept some distance from Straw Hat to hide his pink tinted cheeks. She already landed on top of him, who knows what the paranoid brothers would think. It's better to be safe than sorry, he told himself.

"Luffy! What did I tell you about racketing yourself?!" Ace is in front of them now, annoyance etch on his face.

"I dunno something not to?" The cheeky girl guessed.

"Why you!" Ace started, fist already in the air and poise to hit.

Sabo caught it though, "Now, now Ace. Don't be so harsh on Lu, she just recovered remember?" He said, placating his brother.

Ace crossed his arms, "Fine! You deal with her then. You owe me ten years after all." A positively manic grin is now visible on his freckled face.

"Whoa, wait just a darn second!" Sabo said in panic. He put his arms in front of him as if to ward off Ace's next words. "Don't you dare Ace!"

Ace however, went on gleefully. "You do what you want okay Lu?" He told her, patting her head with an evil glint in his eyes.

"M-kay!" Luffy answered, picking her nose carelessly.

"Shut up you bastard!" Sabo raged and then, he whirled on his sister. "Don't listen to that asshole got it?"

"Uh-huh, Luffy replied distractedly. She's now staring curiously up at Whitebeard. "Cool mustash old man!" She told him still gawking shamelessly.

The others laugh at this while Sabo face palmed. Oh, he forgot how exhausting it can get when dealing with Luffy. Usually, when you told her not to do one thing, she'll do it all the more. And Ace new this damn it! He's gonna get his payback somehow. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely, positively, utterly love and adore Luffy but telling her to do what she wants is just inviting disasters!

"Thanks brat, Whitebeard answered back stroking said mustash. "Would you care to tell me the story between you and Red-Hair?" The strongest man in the world asks. He's curious on what will the young captain say. Shanks only told him bits and pieces and this is the perfect opportunity to get the whole account of what happened that day.

The girl's demeanor suddenly changes. Her back straighten, round eyes became solemn and she touched her hat reverently. They can tell that it is a serious and treasured memory of hers. "Shanks is my friend and he saved my life." That was all she said on the subject. The pirates' hushed at this and all heads swiveled to her at this declaration but no matter who prodded, Luffy remained tight lipped.

Whispers buzzed however, the pirates are drawn to gossip like moths to the flame. Red-Hair Shanks came to end the war and they want to know why. Speculations and outrageous theories filled the celebration and Only Ace's angry flames and Sabo's ice cold glare stop the Whitebeards from asking the kid directly. Even Marco is curious but unlike his crewmates, he kept his thoughts to himself. It's obvious that there's more to the story but he knows that the kid will not entertain questions about the matter. She told them the important things, to her opinion at least. So that's all that they can get out of her. Because for her, it's as simple as that.

It was their captain who breaks the uneasy vive in the end. He told them to party their hearts out because tomorrow, they set sail! Now they should be merry so they can return to the world with heads high and full smiles on their stupid faces! The pirates cheered at this, even the brothers relax their hostel stands to take part in the festivities. And Luffy, Straw Hat Luffy became the life of the celebration once more. How you ask? By asking Marco the Phoenix to dance! What else!

"Hey dude let's dance!" Luffy grab the guy next to her, and she promptly loos herself in the happy mood around her.

Marco is bewildered to say the least. There he was, trying to avoid Straw Hat but she'd gone and found him on her own. He is holding her now, swinging and twirling in the unusual beat of his crew. This is a lively dance but her even more so. Marco looks at her and sees that her previously pale cheeks are now a rosy vibrant hue and her big brown eyes are alight with unmitigated delight. A permanent smile is fixed on her lovely face and in that moment under the light of the legions of twinkling stars; Marco has never seen a more beautiful sight.

*end of chapter*

A/N: Hi readers! :-) I plan to have are couple go out on a date. I need your help! Do you have any suggestions? Please PM me if you have. I'll appreciate it guys, thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds

A/N: Hi! I'll admit that this is just a filler chapter. I didn't think I manage to give the chapter's title justice here… So I'll just leave it for you guys to decide!

I want to thank my dear friend Princess Yumiko for helping me with this chapter! You gave me valuable insights and I'd still be stuck if it weren't for you. I love you girl! :*

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Warnings: Characters may be OOC.

Chapter 6: Bonds.

*Heart of Rubber*

When everything settled down and most of the pirates went to their beds or simply passed out where they stood, the younger blond cornered him. Marco is not a man who is easily cowed, he is Whitebeard's first mate and a strong pirate in his own right but the glare that Sabo directed at him felt like it came straight from the darkest pits of hell! His blue eyes are like glaciers and he spoke casually, as if threatening strong pirates is a normal occurrence for him. When he gave himself time to ponder this thought later, Marco concluded that yes, it probably was.

"I saw you dancing with Lu." The younger man started casually, as though talking about the weather.

Marco furrowed his brows in confusion. "Uh yeah?" He replied, feeling a bit uneasy.

"If you got even one feather out of line, I'll make you Regret. That. Healing ability of yours." The revolutionary said that like it's nothing and he's smiling all the while. Ace and Sabo are very, very, very, protective of Luffy; everyone with eyes can see that. They just have different ways of showing it. Ace is the brash, hot rage. The, look at my precious baby sister funny and burn! That kind of guy. Sabo on the other hand, is the cold, calculating type. He purposely hides behind Ace's light and operates within the shadows. He's the, touch my sister and you'll regret the day you're born type.

Marco wanted to argue with the guy, that he doesn't need to be warned. But she was just a kid and her brothers only want the best for her. Why Sabo thinks that she needs protection from him is beyond Marco! It was just one dance! He didn't even ask her!

He looked at the younger man in front of him more closely and he finally understood. Marco saw everything in that gaiz. The guilt, over protectiveness and the need for closeness. He's trying to make up for lost years, he still sees his Luffy as that little girl that he left many years ago and now that he's with her again, he doesn't want to let go. This is the way for him to cope. So Marco decided to humor the younger man. This is Ace's brother after all and the blond was a big help during and after the war.

He then proceeded to place his sweaty palms in each of his pockets, blanks his face and made sure to look straight into the revolutionary's hard cold eyes and nod once. That's all the other man's gonna get from him. He will not be intimidated damn it! There's nothing between them, he just met the girl a while ago for goodness' sake! He blames Shanks for all of this! They stared at each other for a moment longer and finally, the younger blond broke their eye contact and went on his way seeming mollified. They both got the message loud and clear.

Well it could have been worse, Marco thought to himself. He counts it lucky that it's Sabo who confronted him and not Ace. If that were the case, it would be less quiet and more shouting. Marco's sure that they'll need repairs sooner rather than later. Not to mention that someone may or may not get thrown overboard. Thank the heavens for small mercies.

Nothing was amiss on the morning after, it was like their talk didn't happen at all. They were their polite selves or as polite as pirates and revolutionaries can be. The crew is rowdy as always and Marco is fine with that.

They gathered in the dining hall, all of the crew is having breakfast. Some of the members are nursing coffees for their surely terrible hangovers, some are eating quietly and there were a few that are gobbling up food in their mouths. Oh wait, he knows who those are. Ace, Sabo and Straw Hat. The three of them are inhaling the food like there's no tomorrow, like they didn't eat the night before. They just had a party not even a day ago and the three of them are acting like starve men. Yes, he said men! When Marco looked around, his other crewmates are having a bet on which of them will eat more. He just groaned at this, his head is not prepared to process too much information this early in the morning. He's walking, trying to find an empty seat when a rubbery hand caught his.

"Hey, sit with us Bird dude!" Straw Hat said to him with a smile so big, it should be banned!

Marco just stared at her for half a second but he quickly recovered. He let her drag him to her brothers and he sat beside Ace. Hey, it's not his fault! Sabo saw that right?

"So what's up Birdbrain?" Ace asks pausing to drink. He still has his bed head but his bondages are gone.

"Just a little sluggish. And you yoi?" He replied sipping his coffee. Marco on the other hand is dressed like his usual, not a hair out of place.

"Fine, I'm mostly healed now." The raven haired man answered him and resumes eating.

"You ate one of the mythical zone fruits right? The phoenix model?" Sabo ask this time. They didn't have time for idol conversations before; he might as well start now.

"Yeah." Marco answered after chewing his food.

"Was it hard to use? What difficulties did you encounter?" Curiosity is audible in the other blond's voice.

Out of the siblings, Marco noticed that Sabo is the most eager to learn. Well, growing up with Ace and Straw Hat, someone has to! So he answered as honestly as he can. "I always accidentally transform in the most inconvenient times and it was annoying. It took a long time for me to transform at will but I managed it eventually yoi." He finished with a shrug. "When I got used to it, I started to move. It wasn't as hard as transforming so that's a plus at least yoi."

Sabo just hummed in acknowledgement and continued eating so he did the same. Marco's day is shaping up to be a good one, until Straw Hat talks to him, that is.

"Hey you're a fire turkey aren't you? So, do you have a name? Huh? Huh? Tell me!" She suddenly inquired staring up at him with a tilt of her head, looking for the entire world curious.

Ace choked, Sabo spits his coffee, the whole crew guffawed in laughter, Marco spluttered helplessly and Luffy waits for an answer looking expectant. "Well?" She said finally after a beat.

"W-What?" He choked because that's the only thing that Marco can do right now. "I'm a phoenix yoi!" He manages at last, still indignant.

"Right." She said, still oblivious and looking at him expectantly. "A huge blue chicken! You're so cool!" She concluded with stars in her eyes.

That comment unfortunately sends everyone into another round of hysterical laughter all at his expense. They doubled over in themselves, all laughing and it looks like none of them will stop anytime soon. So Marco gathered all the dignity he has left and growled his name. "It's Marco yoi." He said, more than a little exasperated now. He leveled the most scathing glare he can muster at his still laughing crew. Marco then walked out of there to hide his pink stained cheeks, he refuse to embarrass himself any further! It was just a name, he told himself.

It turns out, it's not! Marco planned to just watch the little pirate; he doesn't want to be called Fire Turkey for the rest of his life thank you very much! But to his eternal annoyance, his crew calls him that whenever they see the little brat and him in the same vicinity. So Marco finally put his foot down and dumps whoever is stupid enough to call him that wretched nickname on cleaning duty for a long, long week and he made sure to make a big mess as much as possible. That will teach the bastards never to cross Marco the Phoenix!

Frustratingly enough, Straw Hat never called him that again. She always comes up with different, more crappy nicknames to address him by and it's maddening! Sometimes, he just wants to ring that scrawny rubbery neck of hers!

Marco told her many, many times to call him Marco, "its Marco! MARCO!" He enunciates each letter angrily.

"Uh-huh, I'm Luffy! See ya later Mango!" She said and promptly fell asleep on the foot of Oyaji's chair. He stumped his feet in return and Whitebeard just snickered down at him.

The only good thing he got that day is that she told him to call her Luffy which he immediately did after he calm down. _'Luffy.'_ Marco like how her name rolls out of his tongue. Wow, that sounds creepy, even in his own head!

He didn't want to get close to her period! She fascinates him, that's all. Luffy is just a breath of fresh air, nothing more, and nothing less! Besides, she's just a bright eyed teenager who values family above all else, an idiot who trust easily and holds people without discrimination what so ever. Unfortunately for him, the more he gets to know her, the more he can't help being close. The warning that Sabo gave to him prier, the one that he thought was baseless before suddenly became very, very real now.

For some reason unknown to them, Luffy always hang around him. If she's not with her brothers, she's with Marco. She barges in his office, giving him stupid nicknames, asking him about his powers or if he wants to join her crew. Really, she kind of reminds him of that Red-Hair bastard! Without the name calling of course. If Shanks did that to him, Marco will bash his idiotic face using his equally dumb hair. Oh that's right; him and Luffy are friends after all.

Days passed and Luffy still stuck with him. She occasionally seeks out Oyaji for stories and Thatch for the food but most of her time was spent with her brothers and Marco.

He let her chatter endlessly while he works, sometimes oblige her crazy whims and even prepared snacks for her in his office. He gave up trying to make her pronounce his name, some battles aren't meant to be fought in his opinion. So he just enjoy her lively company and inevitably, Marco unconsciously did everything in his power just to see her smile, for that simple act warm his old cold heart. The next thing he knew, he is completely under her spell and she doesn't even know it. Damn, he really is in trouble now!

*Heart of Rubber*

It was disorienting at first, even to a seasoned pirate such as him. But really, what did he expect? This is the granddaughter of Garp and they all know that that family has been crazy for three generations now apparently. Whitebeard has nothing against the brat; it's quite the opposite actually. He likes the kid, it's impossible not to! When faced with that bright eyes and blinding smile, there's nothing that anyone could do but to give in to her every demand.

They have been traveling with her for weeks now and it's not hard to see why her brothers love her so. She's a bouncing ball of sunshine on the ship. Always laughing and smiling like she doesn't care about the world. Knowing her now, Whitebeard is sure that she really doesn't. When they started sailing, she quickly got Ace to take her exploring. They went to see every nook and cranny of the ship, admiring the place like a tourist.

She was mostly seen with her brothers but to most of his family's surprise, she sticks with Marco as well. They thought that because of her funny nicknames, Marco will avoid her like the plague but they were mistaken! It was like that for a little while but sometimes, only one of them will be with her but that was rare. The siblings usually spend their time in the kitchens, no surprise there. The food was decreasing in an alarming rate because of them. Well, mostly Luffy but the two help too so the blame is not entirely on her. Her other days were spent with Marco and the brat has him rap around her little finger. Sometimes though, the girl asks Whitebeard for stories which he readily give. The brat is fun to be with and it's not only him who thought so.

After some days, he's not sure when exactly, the brat made more friends. The crew loved her and she loved them in return. She's like their new little sister and everyone adore her, craziness and all. Funny nicknames included! However, for some reason, she couldn't remember their names to all of their chagrin. Yup, Marco wasn't the only one.

Monkey D. Luffy wormed her way to the Whitebeard Pirates' hearts and the strongest man in the world knows that she will stay there for a very, very long time. Maybe, even forever. It was like a whirlwind, fast and chaotic, they couldn't do anything but to just go with it. She stormed her way in and held on tight. It's funny really; they all liked the kid even before they met her. If talking about her gives his normally grumpy not son yet a glow of happiness that they never seen on his face back then, she must be not bad! It turns out, she's even better in person! He and his crew got used hearing all kinds of stories from Ace over the years. He didn't think all of them were serious! He immediately took it all back afterwards with just minutes after meeting the kid.

He looked at said girl and saw that she is in a one-sided conversation with his second in command. She's waving her arms in every which way, her mouth moving so fast, almost none of them could follow. The blond however is trying to ignore her. Keyword trying! As they all discovered, no one can successfully ignore the young pirate. He glances at her from time to time and Whitebeard definitely saw that smirk. Oh, he wants to laugh out loud, only preserving Marco's life prevented him to do just that. Now that they're living with Straw Hat Luffy, Whitebeard cemented his conclusion that those stories were absolutely true and that she can do more outrageous things! Setting aside the fact that she participated in a war with the big shots of this era, storming the so called impenetrable strongholds of the marines and live to tell about it says many things about her. The first one is that Monkey D. Luffy is completely, utterly, without a doubt, mad!

But no one could deny that the young rooky isn't accomplished. To Whitebeard however, her greatest deed is capturing the attention of his first mate! Oh, he noticed Marco's little crush on the girl. Marco normally didn't care enough about the female species but he watches Straw Hat enough to comment that she is lovely. He even endures her calling him annoying names. Whitebeard won't let Marco live that down, ever!

Whitebeard understand her brothers' overprotective nature. If he has a reckless little sibling like that, he's sure that he'll react the same way. Speaking of the brat, she's now literary hanging off Marco's arm, pouting and giving him the puppy dog eyes of doom, as Ace dubbed it one time.

"C'mon, weird hair dude won't give me any food and I'm hungry! Please Marriooooooo?" She ask, chocolate eyes widening some more.

"If he gives you anything, we won't have something to eat yoi." He answered, resolutely avoiding the dangerous eyes. "And my name is MARCO, not Mario or Mango or Fire Turkey or Blue Chicken!"

"If you won't give me food, just join my crew! We need a cool bird guy like you Mergget!" The girl changes her tact.

"So, you think I'm cool huh?" Marco started distractedly but recovered himself after a moment. "No yoi! And It's Maaa. Aaaar. Coooo."

"Meany!"

"It's M-!"

"Its fine Marco, we'll just restock on the nearest island." Whitebeard said, getting both of their attention. The three of them are on the deck; he and Marco are having a conversation before the little captain came in her bouncing glory.

"Thanks old man!" The younger pirate cheered happily. She briefly stuck out her tongue at Marco and stretch towards the direction of the kitchen without looking back.

Marco just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Between her and that damned Red-Hair, I can't get any peace! Why is she bothering us with this food issue again? Where are Ace and Sabo yoi? And why the fucking hell can't she get it in her little rubbery head that my name is Marco and not those other outrageous names she thought up?!" He asks-ranted, his face is a dark shade of red and his looking extremely murderous.

"If she asks those two, we really won't have anything left before we reach the next island." Whitebeard told the agitated man drily.

"Right, but why me yoi?" He said, almost wining.

"Because yours are the funniest nicknames she comes up with and the others appreciate that very, very much!" Whitebeard said, smirking now. "Besides, she thinks you're cool."

Marco's face turned even more red. "Stop enjoying this Oyaji yoi!"

"Are you still mad or is that a blush I see?" The captain countered with a poker face.

"Shut-up yoi! Why the hell would I blush?!" Marco argued, waving his hands wildly. "Luffy is irritating!"

"Oh-ho, so it's Luffy now?" Whitebeard leveled up his teasing. "I noticed that she often spends time with you. I wonder why?" The old man purposely asks his question out loud to see his first mate's reaction, he even stroked his chin to add more effect and he wasn't disappointed!

"Ace said it's just because I was the one who gave Luffy her hat back and that's why she's around me yoi." The corners of Marco's mouth twitched up at that, a little smile is now adorning his face. "And besides, everyone calls her Luffy."

"Yeah, but she thinks… You're. Cool." He reiterated the cool part. "Now doesn't that mean something?" Whitebeard teased once more.

"It doesn't yoi!" Marco said, turning on his heel to go to the kitchen.

"How about you take her with you when you buy are supplies?" Whitebeard called after him sounding sly. "I can stall for you! Burararara!"

"I still want to live a long life yoi!" Marco answered, walking faster. If he's not blushing before, he is now! He needs to get out of there fast! Before his captain got any more ideas in that irritatingly, evil, manipulative head of his! He really regrets blurting out that he think Luffy's lovely with his captain present on that party a few weeks ago. Oyaji won't stop teasing him about it and he just wants to scream in frustration!

Whitebeard on the other hand just looks at his retreating form with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He won't let Ace and Sabo kill his first mate of course but this is a great opportunity for him to just pass up! He already knows that Marco has a teensy tiny crush on the brat and the man just needs a bit of a push in his humble opinion. Besides, he really, really wants to see what will become of the two. Oh, he can just imagine Garp's face when he gives him the good news! Whitebeard's son and Garp's granddaughter are in a relationship! His shoulders shook and he burst out with unrestrained laughter! He laughed so hard, he even tear up. When he finished laughing his guts out, he saw that everybody came on the deck and they are all staring up at him like he's crazy. He waved them all away; a manic grin is now firmly plastered on his aged face.

The next days will be interesting, he told himself. It will be great entertainment on the ship, he can't even remember when was the last time he schemed something like this. Whitebeard then drank to contain another bubble of laughter. 'Good luck Marco. Unfortunately you'll need it!'

*end of chapter*

A/N: Leave a review if you have the time! No flames please? Oh, I'm starting to write the next chapter so you hopefully won't wait for so long this time!


	7. Chapter 7: A day with Luffy

A/N: Hi! What do you know, I updated! This is my fastest update and I don't know when I will post another chapter. But anyway, I'm actually excited with this chapter! I've thought about this way back when i just started writing this story. I wanted to get in this part so badly! Crazy right? Anyway, when i finally got here, writer's block hit me hard! Good thing, i found help. So happy reading guys, this is my favorite chapter so far!

Special mention to eminadaisuki for being a huge help and for just talking to me! Thanks for answering my questions and mulling over my ideas. This chapter is for you, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Warnings: Characters may be OOC.

Chapter 7: A Day with Luffy.

*Heart of Rubber*

"Are we there yet Mobo?"

"No, yoi." His left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"I'm bored Marli." She wined.

"No, you're Luffy yoi." The blond said, trying, and failing the tactic of indifference.

Why are we taking this long again Mabro?" She inquired, poking her companion at his side.

"Because. That's. How. Sailing goes. You have a ship don't you? You should know that by now yoi." He replied gritting his teeth and fending away the offending rubbery fingers at the same time. _Complete indifference, epic fail._

"Meh, that's boring. That's why I have Nami, duh."

"Right yoi."

"Ooh, ooh, I see an island."

"I don't care yoi."

"Can't we just fly there Mucho?"

"Our. Ship. Can't. Fly yoi."

"Your ship is lame."

"Whatever yoi."

"Are we there yet?" Luffy tried again.

"..."

"Hey, I know." Luffy bounce on her heels, sparkling eyes, and blinding grin in place. "You can call on your bird mates, and let's ask them if they can fly us there. We can say that we'll leave some of your eggs with them if they want payment."

"Fucking no!" Marco finally lost it. They've been having this conversation for almost an hour and a half now, and there's only so much of this a guy can take. Luffy is cute, and adorable, no doubt about that. The girl embodied sunshine, innocence, and light in every sense of the word as far as he's concerned. Most of the time he really, really didn't mind. Hell, he even loved spending time with her, and most of the days he'd been looking forward to it but now… Now is a completely different story all together.

The two of them were on one of Whitebeard's smaller ship, and they just left not even two hours ago, and yet, he's already losing his mind. Marco is supposed to buy supplies for the crew. They have been traveling for a month now, and they needed to restock. They're feeding three black holes after all. It's not only food they need. They needed to buy emergency repair supplies such as extra wood, nails, and sandpaper. They also needed to buy medicines, cleaning agents, and toiletries. So like the good second in command, that he is, Marco decided to personally got what they need. When it came to these things, Marco took the extra effort to plan each and every little detail. It's his responsibility as Whitebeard's first mate to take care of everyone, and he promised himself that he will never fail in this aspect of his job.

He is also the perfect man to go because the Whitebeard Pirates needed to lay low for a while. They needed to recover their strength, and the others including Oyaji have to heal first. They can't handle a full-scale marine attack right now. The fact that the other commanders are idiots or trouble magnets are another reason for Marco to go. He snorted at that. They are the strongest pirate crew in the world but most of them don't have an ounce of common sense in them.

It went well at first, he made a long list of things to buy, got the money, prepared the transport, handpicked their few sensible crewmates, and told Oyaji that he will be gone for a day to take care of an errand. Besides, he needed to stretch his legs and a day off will be very much appreciated. He can have a break from the incessant teasing at least.

His day got screwed however when Luffy decided to come. Logically, he can't blame her, from what he observes... Yes, he's observing her! There's nothing wrong with that, it's in his nature. Besides, Luffy will grab all of the attention in a room no matter what she does. She's just a ball of energy all the time, so honest and sweet; he can't help but to be drawn to her. Well crap, he lost his Trane of thought again! So back to his dilemma, the problem is that Luffy managed to get her way and was able to board the ship with him. Without her brothers' permission but that's not all. He found out just after he stopped trying to get her back on the Moby, that it was Oyaji who encouraged her to go. As if the little hellion needed more encouragement. The young captain will do anything she wants, whenever and wherever she wants to do it.

So against all of his protest and in this case, better judgment, the brat stuck with them. The dumbasses pirates he took with him didn't even bat an eyelid when they saw her happily stretching from railing to railing. Unfortunately for Marco, when he saw her, it was too late and they already gained a considerable distance from the main ship. Which means he can't bring her back. Oh shit, those two will definitely kill him. Marco knows that Sabo is keeping a trained eye on him since he saw him and Luffy dancing on their victory party almost a month ago. He avoided an ice bullet once, he's not sure if he can dodge it a second time around. Or a fire gun for that matter. For the record, he didn't want to find out either.

If his troubles weren't enough, he remembered glimpsing an ominous glint in his captain's eyes when he told the man of his plans for today. And now, he finds himself in this predicament. Luffy is with him for a day without her brothers in sight. 'I can stall for you! Burararara!' The memory flashed in Marco's head and he knew. The old fart is setting him up no doubt about it! This is bad. This is really, really bad!

"Hey Mambo? You forgot to say yoi." Luffy informs him, breaking through his extremely worrying thoughts.

Marco ignored her observation and pinches the bridge of his nose to stop the incoming headache. After taking a much needed deep breath, he finally faced his companion who is looking impatiently on the water. She's wearing blue walking shorts, a yellow tank top, her standard sandals and a red hoody instead of her beloved straw hat. "Why again, did you come here without telling your crazy, overprotective brothers yoi?" He asks, just wanting to hear the reason of his demise.

"Ace fell asleep and Sabo is talking to dad. I'm a pirate so I want an adventure." She told him, as if he's the stupid one here. "And old man Whitebeard said I could go!"

'Damn, the old bastard is really trying to murder him!' What has he done to deserve such an evil, cruel, manipulative, madman of a father?

"And why didn't you just bother someone else?" Marco asks again, crossing his arms. He needed to salvage the situation, somehow. He wouldn't give up hope; he survived a freaking war for goodness' sake. He will not be offed like this.

Doe brown orbs blink up at him and Luffy stretch her lips in a wide beautiful true smile. "Cause I like you and you're nice!"

And, he's done for because he felt her simple words pierced his cold harden heart. The corners of Marco's mouth curved upwards and he pointed at the fast approaching island. "We're almost there yoi." He then heard an exclamation of glee and the next thing he knew is that he's flying. Without. Shifting into his phoenix form. So he only got out a strangled shout of "Luffy!" And the two of them were rocketing across the shore.

*Heart of Rubber*

"Check, check, check and check." Marco systematically crossed out the items in his to-buy-list. They're almost done. Only one more to go. He and Luffy spend most of the morning getting the supplies and it was a long morning to say the least. He decided to leave his crew to man the ship and wait for the delivery; they will be more inconspicuous that way.

It's hard to keep up with the girl; he doesn't know how Ace or Sabo does it. They should be rewarded for staying alive and sane up until this point. Oh wait, the sane part is still questionable; and that goes for the three of them by the way.

She ran around the shops, oohing and aahing at every display. Pointing out lots of things, touching and trying on stuff. He asked her if she wants to buy anything but she just pulled him into the next store in response. He really can't understand the female minds sometimes. Or maybe it's just Luffy's? Marco's not sure.

Marco's exhausted, Luffy has so much excess energy and he can barely handle it. She tried hammering the wood when they went to purchase the repair supplies and it was a big disaster! She broke anything that she got her stretchy hands on and scattered the items on sale into an unrecognizable heap. He can see the owner cringing every time Luffy touched something. So Marco called Brent, a member of his division to take over. He already ordered and paid for everything and all he needed to do is wait for their purchase. He grabbed Luffy by the arm and proceeded to march her to the next store. Marco's sure that he didn't imagine the sigh of relief that he heard as soon as they passed the door of the shop. Well he can't blame the man, Luffy was indeed a handful and that's putting it lightly.

It was another ordeal in the toiletries section. She put all kinds of sopes, shampoos, and conditioners in their cart and not all of those were for humans. So he ended up sorting all of the bottles either back on the shelves or in the keep pile. Luffy again managed to knock off something while he wasn't looking. Drat, he also had to pay for those. Well, it's Oyaji's money so he'll let this slide for now. He's still pissed at the man after all. They moved on and she at least got all of the cleaning agents right. All in all, it took them four hours just to do the dry shopping.

The next store is a busy one so before they set foot in the meat shop, Marco tied Luffy's hand with one of his. From a far, they look like an ordinary couple holding hands. Normally, the thought would make him blush but not now, this isn't the time! If she'll make an even bigger trouble, it's in this place he just knew it! So he made his precaution and this is what he came up with. Sure, it might not be the greatest idea he ever had in his life but he's tired so screw it! He can't afford Luffy making trouble here because this place is close to a marine post.

They finally went in and Marco was right. Luffy was like a hungry dog with a bone. Meat of all shapes and sizes greeted them and the smell of fresh meat assaulted their nostrils. It was a big store, they have an assorted of meats to choose from. Beef, pork, chicken, goat, lamb, deer, bare, you name it and they have it. She wants meat of every kind, commenting loudly that they should get all of the stock and they need it delivered immediately. The owner smiled winningly at them, quickly concluding that it's a good business in the bag. Luffy's squirming in his hold the whole time but he subtly applied haki at their joined hands to prevent her from running off.

"We'll eat after this yoi." He hissed near her ear, his eyes fix on a suspicious guy that just entered. Marco finished the deal with the butcher as quickly as he can, not an easy feat considering who's with him. He made sure to buy extra sea king meats for her though, she listened to him this time and he's glad for that. Besides, it's already lunch time anyway.

They walked for a bit, he needed to coordinate the things they bought first. He has the wet goods all set and Marco finally gave the other half of his crew permission to return to the Moby. Marco brought two small ships and ten crewmen with him. He ordered the other five to have their lunch early so they can bring back the meat as soon as possible. He and Luffy will be on the next ship with the dry goods. When everything was nice and settled, he told the crew they'll just be having lunch. No one came with them, they had similar experiences of being stolen from by Luffy and the men didn't appreciate that so Marco left them to their own devices.

Marco brought Luffy into a decent sized restaurant and as soon as he untangled their hands, she promptly ordered one of everything on the menu. He just laughed, their money will be drained fast if she continues but still, he didn't stop her. In fact, he ordered a large and very expensive meal for himself. He'll enjoy his food and he'll think of more different ways to get back on Oyaji for setting him up. Hmmm, maybe he'll tell the nurses where Whitebeard keeps his secret stash of boos? Not bad, not... Bad. The two of them were like that for some time and when Marco looked at the time, it was half passed two already. She has been eating for almost two hours and they need to go now. They still need to buy the medicines and the nurses will have his head if he forgot.

"Luffy, hurry up. We still need to buy a few things yoi." Marco told the girl, eyeing the precariously balanced dishes on their table.

"Jush a shec Mafro." The younger pirate answered her mouth and hands still filled with food.

He just sighed resignedly, too used to this kind of behavior to complain. So Marco stood up. "I'll be back." Marco then, turned for the rest room. When he got out, he saw that Luffy was already waiting for him outside and a beatific smile is on her face. So Marco forgot everything and he promptly made his way to her and they started walking. It was her who linked their hands this time and this time, Marco blushed. He didn't have to tie their hands together and the two of them were holding hands! They enjoyed a companionable silence for a while but Marco should have known that it will never last.

"Help! I've been had."

"Capture them! Thieves! Thieves!"

"It's a dine and dash!"

"Get those no good brats!"

Marco stopped when he registered that a small mob is now shouting at them. "Luffy?" He asks deathly calm. "Did you or did you not pay are tab?"

"Oops, shishishishi! I forgot!"

"You what?!"

'Wait, he's the one who has the money so he should have paid.' He got distracted when he saw her already waiting for him outside, she was the most adorable sight that he'd ever seen. Shit! They wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him. So much for not trusting idiots in the crew! It turned out, he's one of them!

The two of them started running, the mob is angrier and larger now and even the cops got involve. "I used to do this with my brothers so don't worry." Luffy said, laughing delightedly.

They jumped over a ledge but the crowd is still on their tale. He can't use his phoenix form here because someone might recognize him. That wouldn't be good, the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies are still recovering and... Marco got pulled out of his thoughts again, because of Luffy. She rap one of her latex limb around his waist and the other one is already stretching as far as she can reach. It was then, that he remembered his earlier question and her answer. So this is all he can say to that while flying with an angry persistent horde of people after them. "Yeah, fuck them to hell!"

*Heart of Rubber*

Marco and Luffy jumped from building to building, trying to lose the angry people that were chasing them. They dodged, twisted and ran as fast as they can. Because of Luffy's unusual stretching abilities and Marco's amazing evasive maneuvers, they eventually lost the crowd.

They burst out into a clearing in the woods. It's a dense forest, with large trees covering the area; wild flowers were sprayed on the side and a few fruits of some kind in sight. The thick moss under their feet crunched when they stepped on it and they finally pass it for a good enough place to rest. Luffy had no reservations about it and quickly flopped down on the ground, looking at home. Marco meanwhile, sat under a nearby tree, resting his head and closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

Marco stayed like that for a while, savoring the moment. So much for laying low, he scoffed at himself. Luffy is another trouble magnet! He knows that this is a bad idea but Oyaji didn't care so he blames the meddling old man. The quiet is getting to Marco so he reluctantly opened his eyes. You didn't have to live long with the younger pirate to know that Luffy and quiet doesn't go hand and hand so he looked at her and immediately caught his breath.

Luffy was on her back now, hoody opened and her arms are folded beneath her head. The sun rays framed her lax face, making her the single most beautiful sight that Marco has ever seen in his entire life and he had lived a long life. She's comfortably watching the sky; her big innocent chocolate brown eyes are full of wonder and appreciation of even the simplest things. Her raven hair is a bit disheveled, some strands spilled on her flushed cheeks from their run earlier, and he itched to brush it away.

 _'No, bad Marco. Control yourself man.'_ He scolded himself in his head. His thoughts were dangerous for his health. He was in desperate need of a distraction so he blurted, "You look pretty _..."_ 'Smooth, Marco!'

"Pretty at home in here I mean." Marco tried to elaborate, waving a hand on the forest.

"Hm, yeah." Luffy replied quietly.

"And uhh... You told me you used to do this before? Dine and dash with your brothers?" Marco continued to flounder, still not trying to think.

"Uh-huh."

'Crap! Why won't she cooperate?' Marco lamented to himself. He can't think of what to say next. He's really bad at this comforting thing!

"I miss my crew." He heard Luffy says out of the blue.

Oh of course, she missed her crew! They're a bunch of idiots for not addressing this a lot sooner. It had been a full month and they often forgot that Luffy was a captain too because of her childlike personality. "Err... Tell me about them?" He asked, lying beside her. He made sure that there's still a respectful distance between them but letting her know that he's close if she'll ever needed comfort.

Luffy seemed to understand because she started talking immediately. Chopper is my doctor and he's a talking reindeer. Nami is my navigator and she really, really loves treasure and money. Franky is a cool robot and my shipright, Brook is my musician and he's a living skeleton. Usopp is a great sniper and a lier, Robin likes books and she's smart. Sanji is the best cook, and Zoro is my first mate. He was sick before and..." Luffy suddenly stopped, looking for something to occupy her hands.

"They sound like a lively crew." Marco commented when he realize that Luffy won't add anything.

"I love Ace and Sabo ya' know?" She changed the subject.

Marco snorted at that. "Yeah and the whole world knows now, Marineford can attest to that." He said dryly.

"But I love my crew too." Luffy said, directly looking at him now. Her eyes boar to his and he's drowning at their intensity. "We were supposed to meet up at Sabaori in three days but I didn't make it. I'm the captain and I failed to save them that day, my crew disappeared one by one in front of me and I couldn't do anything!" She confessed, now staring at the clouds again, hands now fiddling with the moss around them.

"What kind of captain am I if I can't even keep my crew safe? I don't deserve them." She whispered, voice breaking a little.

Marco was frozen. Luffy is hurting all this time and they didn't notice! The girl may be a terrible lier but she's a very, very good actress. So she lost her crew and still she went to save Ace! That may be the stupidest yet, the bravest thing for him. She'd really go to hell and back for the people she cared about. How admirable.

"I don't wanna say anything to my brothers because they'll worry. And we just saved Ace! And got Sabo back and..." The little captain broke off; her eyes fixed on the crumpled moss in her hand once more.

Marco saw that tears well up in Luffy's eyes and he panicked! Whoa, whoa, what's he going to do? He's not the man for this! If someone saw, he's done for! But Luffy's shoulders are starting to shake so he throws all caution out of the window and sat up.

"Come here yoi." He opened his arms and Luffy wasted no time and quickly dived in. She wrapped her arms around him trice and started sobbing. Tears were running down like rivulets on her face but neither of them cared. Marco just held her while she cried, occasionally running a hand through her messy hair for comfort.

Marco didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Luffy was a strong person and she just needed someone to hold her while she cried. Because sometimes, even strong people have to let it out once in a while. It's lucky that this happened while she's with him and not on the Moby. If her brothers got wind of this, it won't be pretty for all the parties involve. Ace will ask a lot of questions and Sabo will think of different reasons for his sister's sadness. Luffy, being Luffy, will try and act like nothing is wrong in order not to make her big brothers worry. The three of them has a great sibling relationship but it could be a problem. They love each other so much, willing to do anything and everything for one another without question; they put blood families to shame! The problem however is that when they love, they also protect. They want to protect one another from their pain so they bottle it up and that's not healthy at all.

He inwardly sighed; Luffy doesn't need that right now, it's not his place. Ace however, he can work with. He is his brother after all. They stayed like that for a long while and Luffy's tears stopped eventually.

"Better yoi?" He asks, thumbing the few tears that clung stubbornly on her lashes before completely letting go.

"Yeah, thanks Marco." Luffy told him with a big smile on her face.

"Don't menssio-... What did you just call me?" He ask disbelief etch on his face.

Luffy giggled, her eyes are now sparkling with mirth. "Marco! You said that's your name right? Or is it..."

"Marco is fine." He interrupted her, putting a hand on her mouth to stop the ridiculous name he can feel she wants to say.

"Hey Marco? Just what. The. Hell, are you doing to my baby sister?!" When Marco turned, he saw Ace in his glory, nostrils flaring and fire fists already blazing.

'Well fuck, he's so screwed!'

*end of chapter*

A/N: This was supposed to be longer but my friend advised against it so there. Review guys?


	8. Chapter 8: Over Protective Brothers!

A/N: This chapter didn't go how I wanted it to go but I decided to post it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Chapter 8: Over Protective Brothers!

*Heart of Rubber*

Marco quickly glanced at the hand he is still pressing on Luffy's mouth and then at Ace's blazing visage, and at their surroundings. This doesn't look good for him.

"Ace, it's not what you think yoi." He quickly said while removing his hand.

"Yeah? You have my baby sister alone in a secluded forest and I found you covering her mouth with your filthy hand. So I'll ask you, what. Should. I. Think?" The fire user gritted out.

'Well, when you put it that way...' "It's really not like that Ace. Say something Luffy yoi." Marco told the girl beside him. The situation was going downhill rather fast. They wouldn't let him explain his side if this continues.

"Don't get mad at Marco Ace. I had fun." Luffy said cheerily. She's either oblivious of the tension or she's ignoring it completely.

"Oh, so it's Marco now, huh?" Ace thundered, his nostrils flared and angry orange flames razed to encircle him in a show of anger.

He's gonna blow it any moment now. He went to sleep with Luffy still in the room and the next thing he knew, Sabo was shaking him awake and Luffy was nowhere in sight. He was a bit paranoid but can you blame him? He just got his siblings back and Ace's not willing to lose them anytime soon.

Sure they are his crew mates and he trusts all of them with his life. But trusting Luffy with them is out of the question. He personally trusts only one person with his sister and that's Sabo. The rest can kiss his ass.

That definitely includes Marco. The position they found the two in doesn't endear his formerly dear friend to them as well. He may not be as smart as Sabo but he notice things too. And that thing... Isn't good, not good at all.

"What did you mean you had fun Lu?" Sabo asks this time. He's standing a little behind Ace, his arms crossed over his chest and his cold blue eyes are narrowed at Marco. The younger blond thought that they had an understanding but it seems that it's not the case.

Sabo left his siblings to talk to Dragon and when he came back, Luffy was not there. Ace didn't know where she went because he fell asleep and isn't that convenient? They look for her on the Moby but she wasn't there. When they ask around, all everyone said was ask Oyaji.

So they did and they didn't like the answer. The old man said that he let their precious sister go with Marco to help with an errand. Well, that's a cover-up whenever Sabo heard one. The old coot is setting up his sister with his first mate! If he thinks that they'll just take this laying down, he's got another thing coming.

He convinced Ace to get Luffy themselves, his dark haired brother is the more visible protector after all. It was like this when they were still kids too and despite everything Sabo felt happy that some things never changed. They used Ace's Striker to get to the island fast and they started tracking the two immediately. They found them in a forest with just the two of them alone and the few crew members they took were not there.

So, what was a big brother to think? He warned the man and yet, he still stick close to Luffy. Sabo knows the look that Marco's giving to his sister when he thought that no one is looking and he doesn't like it, not one bit. Luffy is still their kid sister and that won't change anytime soon. Definitely not if they can do something about it. And they most certainly will.

"Look, can you let me explain? Just calm down and we'll talk in a civilized manner." Marco said, razing his hands in a placating sign. He also took a big step away from Luffy to show the brothers that they got the wrong idea here.

"I warn you didn't I?" Sabo started deathly calm.

"We'll give you five seconds." It was Ace this time.

Marco realized by now that the two irrational, unreasonable, blinded by rage and over protective brothers won't let him explain this complete misunderstanding so he did what his instincts had been screaming at him since the siblings' arrival. Marco the Phoenix, Whitebeard's first mate and one of the strongest pirates in the New World run for his life.

Those two psychos will kill him! So he changed into his phoenix form and fly out of there. He needed to get to Oyaji and fast! Screw the staying under the radar crap. He will really not be in the radar if he waist more time here.

"Get back here you perverted old bastard!" Ace let-out a burst of flame that Marco's sure would have toasted him on the spot if he stood there a moment longer. Good thing he trusted his reflexes because that will hurt, enhance healing or not.

"He'll go to Whitebeard Ace; you need to block his way somehow!" Sabo told his brother, he is already running no doubt planning something.

"Hey guys, are we playing tag? I wanna join!" Luffy exclaims enthusiastically. Her eyes moved to the three men and back again.

She just wants everyone to get along. Luffy's not sure why Ace and Sabo are mad at Marco, he is a nice guy and he helped her many times. She's happy when he's there, almost like when her nakamas are with her but kinda different. She just doesn't know how.

"No, you idiot!" Ace snapped, still trying to fry Marco. He produced a trail of blazing fire at his wake. The flame user followed Marco out of the forest.

Sabo meanwhile, stopped. A nasty smirk appeared on his face and he intercepts Luffy who's about to run passed him. "Hey Lu, I have a plan." He whispered something to her and when his sister nodded, he let her go.

Now, to find his hotheaded brother. He has a plan.

*Heart of Rubber*

Marco was almost at the end of the forest that he and Luffy stumbled into and he's very thankful for that. He was some ways away from the two lunatics that were out for his blood, finally. He briefly shifted into his human form to hopefully catch his breath. Besides, it's easier to blend in this way.

Ace was very persistent in chasing him, they went a full circle in the forest three times already and it made him winded. Sometimes Sabo came at him too, he forgot how many times the younger blond tried to whack him with that cursed pipe of his. Marco didn't manage to evade half of the two's attacks, they have great teamwork and that was one of his many problems regarding the brothers.

Those two didn't even let him explain. What was he to do? Let the girl cry? He's sure they'll have his head for that as well. He did what he thought was right and they're still after him.

Marco sighed; this may be the death of him. And he was just trying to help. It's not entirely his fault they ended up in that place; Luffy was the one who forgot to pay so the town's people chased them out.

The pirate scrubbed a hand on his face warily. "This is one hell of a misunderstanding yoi." He said. With these brothers it's a lose, lose situation. They gave the word over protective a new meaning.

Yes, Sabo did warn him, and he tried to stay away, he really did. But the stubborn captain didn't take the hint. The more that Marco resisted her, the more she lingered in his mind. He got fed-up with it so he just let nature run its course and this is what it led him to.

He's a little bit... Okay, very, very attracted to Luffy. It's clear to Marco that he's feeling something for the girl but it's not like he'll act on it. There are many variables to consider and he's not ready for a relationship. Especially not right now, they have a lot of things to do and he doesn't have the time for such frivolous endeavors. He's not even sure if romantic relationship is in Luffy's vocabulary.

'Won't that be awkward?' That thought made him grimmest.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Marco stilled and he used his haki to sense who was it? When he found out, he relaxes a bit. It's just Luffy. The brothers could use haki like him so Marco just tried to out run them.

The young captain was walking around without her crazy brothers in sight. Marco suspected she got lost; she seemed to be searching for something or someone. Though he's suspicious of her suddenly missing siblings, he decided to help the kid. Maybe he can convince her to help him get her brothers off his case. They didn't get a chance to talk when her brothers came. Besides, he realized that he can deny Luffy nothing.

Marco will do anything just to see her warm smile directed at him. He thought he knew how Ace and Sabo feel. Now, that's frightening. Well, he'll just have to get scared later. He'll help Luffy first and maybe, maybe she'll manage to help him in return.

So he stepped out and was about to call her name but his words died on his lips because a net imbued with seastones caught him. Sabo is smirking in front of him and the revolutionary covered Marco's mouth before he could say anything. Then he heard Ace telling Luffy to go ahead because they prepared a banquet for her.

That did the trick and the little captain followed his brother's words, immediately distracted and happy with the thought of food. Sabo meanwhile was standing guard. A moment later Ace appeared and they dragged him somewhere.

Marco couldn't struggle, Ace knew all of his weaknesses and it's obvious that he told Sabo everything because he can't move a muscle. So Marco contented himself by giving the brothers the most vicious glare he can muster. They're going back into the thick cluster of trees and his captors have sinister grins plastered on their respective faces.

Marco should have known that it was a trap. The brothers finally cracked. They're gonna kill him here and hide his body in the woods. He'd really gone and done it this time.

They walked or in his case dragged for a little longer in the unkempt side of the forest. They stopped in front of an old and creepy looking cave; it looked dark and ominous to Marco. The brothers roughly shoved him inside and they blocked the only exit. It was a relatively sized cave but for tall persons like them, only one at a time will do for it not to get crowded. Marco was right, it was pitch-black in there but Ace lit up his hand to provide them light.

It was then that Marco got to properly see the place they sequestered him. Strange carving littered the cave's walls, dirt and bones were scattered on the Flore. It smells like a wild animal used it as its lair before but whatever it was, it wasn't there. For now, at least. Marco snapped out of his observations when the nutjobs spoke.

"Now Phoenix, we'll talk." The brothers said in unison.

*Heart of Rubber*

Nightfall came in the Moby and that's when they saw Ace and Sabo. The two walked briskly but with a rather satisfied smirk on their faces. The pirates that are scattered and chatting fell silent on their arrival. The Whitebeards didn't think that whatever they did was good. They left looking murderous before and now they came back appearing happy just like nothing happened. It smelled fishy and they're not talking about the sea.

"Ace...?" Thatch braves to ask to break the silence that descended on the siblings' arrival.

"Hm?" Ace made an acknowledging sound on his throat.

"You didn't do anything irreversible did you?" The cook asked hesitantly.

All eyes were on them now. Everyone was holding their breath and crossing their fingers. They're hoping for the best and they're not prepared for the worst.

"Of course not." It was Sabo who answered for his brother.

The pirates blinked. So Thatch persisted. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yup." The brothers answered at the same time popping the p.

The Whitebeards were still not convince but they let the forth division commander handle the questioning. They just got out of one deadly situation and most of them didn't want to kick the bucket in the very near future. "Oooooookay... So, where's Marco?" Thatch finally got to the question he wanted to ask the most.

They have not seen neither hive nor hair of the first division commander and it's almost been a day. Normally they wouldn't worry but this was different. He took Luffy with him to a supply run without her brothers knowing and they left destroyed properties on their rampage to find her. Luffy came back on the afternoon, the brothers just got back but Marco hasn't return yet.

"Birdbrain is coming, don't worry." Ace reassured them, already walking away.

"Lu, we have meat!" Sabo hollered and he followed his brother.

A red and yellow rubber blur went passed them and the siblings proceeded to go in their room. The pirates were left there, just standing; they're not sure what to think. They snapped out of their stupor when they sensed their first division commander.

As one, the pirates turned and they just stared. And stared, and stared some more. They couldn't believe what they're seeing. Marco's clothes were torn in different places and dirt sprinkled all over his person. His hair was jutting out everywhere and one of his eyebrows was singed off. And is that suit on his face?

"Don't. Ask yoi." The zoan fruit user growled and he went straight into Oyaji's room.

*end of chapter*

A/N: Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9: Much Needed Conversations

A/N: Hi! We are near the end guys. Not counting this one, only three chapters are left. Special thanks to those who suggested on Luffy and Marco's date. It will happen, I promise! To the rest of you guys, thank you for all the reads, reviews, favorites and follows! I really, really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Warnings: Characters may be OOC.

Chapter 9: Much Needed Conversations.

*Heart of Rubber*

"What were you thinking Oyaji?! Oh wait, you weren't thinking were you?! Because if you were, you wouldn't have done that very, very stupid stunt at all! Did you know what I've gone through yoi?" Marco started his rant as soon as he'd slam Whitebeard's door closed. He went straight to confront his captain as soon as he came back. This conversation can't wait any longer. He will say his peace and the bastard will listen even if it kills him.

Marco looks like a monster swallowed him up and spitted him back out. His clothes are ripped allover, he's covered in soot and he suffers from burns. Not to mention the dirt and the interrogation. If his captain says that this is worth his amusement, he'll really blow his top off.

"Oh hey Marco, you're back." The old pirate greeted him after taking a hefty swig on his tanker of beer.

"Stop drinking when I'm talking to you yoi!" Marco snapped.

"Alright, alright. Gees, you look like hell." Whitebeard commented, as though only noticing his appearance for the first time.

"Well, I went through hell thanks to you yoi." Marco said pointedly while crossing his arms in the process.

"Hey, I stalled them as much as I could. I even put sleeping pills on their meals. It's just our luck that the brothers didn't eat the food because they already noticed that their sister was missing." Whitebeard explained, looking very disappointed that his plan failed.

"Stop this Oyaji! This is going to be the death of me yoi!" Marco protested angrily.

"C'mon Marco, I'm just starting. Not all of my plans work, I'll admit that much. But I have other ideas and I guaranty its success." Whitebeard tried to convince the man.

"Oh no, don't talk me in to this. You've done enough. Do you know how many times did those crockpots tried to murder me yoi?" Marco said his agitation clear as day.

"Do you want me to guess?" Whitebeard asked with amusement in his eyes.

"No! And this is not funny yoi." Marco scowled at the man.

"I'm not laughing." Whitebeard said, biting back his grin.

"I saw you. The corner of your lips twitched yoi." Marco said drily.

"You can't prove it." Whitebeard answered childishly.

"We're getting off topic. Quit setting me up old man. Ace and Sabo threaten my life many times just in one day and I know that they won't stop doing it even if you tell them to yoi." Marco took a deep breath and continued. "Look, I get where they're coming from and they may be crazy murderous loons but they're right on this one. We've talked about it..." Marco shivered at that but he continued. "They just want the best for Luffy and I agree yoi."

"So, you've talk about it huh?" Whitebeard mused, scratching his moustache.

Marco nodded. "Yeah."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes."

"Want to tell me what you've talked about?" Whitebeard asked, looking serious now. This is no longer the playful captain who set him up; this is their father wanting to listen to his son.

So Marco oblige, he sat on the bed and he told him his conversation with Luffy's brothers.

*flashback*

"Okay, let's talk yoi." Marco said, calming slightly. At least they'll talk first before they kill him. This cave is a perfect setting after all. But he shouldn't think about that. He needs to focus on his current situation. Ace and Sabo are willing to talk now and that's a good sign. Why they didn't do it earlier is what bothers him but he won't mention it. Marco refused to waist this chance.

Sabo removed the net and the three of them sat in a semi-circle. They just stared on one another for a moment. Now that they all wanted to talk, no one opened their mouth. It was getting awkward, all the blinking and elbows digging on the chest so Marco cleared his throat and started.

"This is a misunderstanding yoi. I wasn't doing anything to your sister."

"Why are you alone with her in a hidden forest then?" Sabo asked him accusingly While Ace just glared.

He sighed; this is not going to be easy. "Luffy forgot to pay our food so the town's people chased us out. We ran from the angry mob and that was where we ended up yoi."

Amusement flashed on the brothers' eyes but it disappeared quickly. "But weren't you supposed to pay? You have the money after all." Looks like Sabo will ask all the questions here.

Marco hesitated before answering. If he lied, Ace and Sabo will know and they will never trust him. If he said the truth, they might kill him right here. His answer will prove Sabo's suspicions once and for all. There's no way out of it and there's no time to think about it now, the two are staring at him expectantly. Marco just hopes this won't blow up in his face.

"Err... Well, you see..."

 _'Crap, he/I can't believe he's/I'm stuttering!' The three men thought in unison._

"Spit it out!" Ace snapped impatiently.

"I-I got distracted when I saw Luffy, I forgot to pay yoi." Marco said, ducking his head to hide his embarrassing red face.

"You, what?" Ace said his wide eyes on his fellow commander.

"I guess this doesn't happen a lot then?" Sabo asked, his eyes flickering between the two men with him.

"Almost never." Ace confirmed.

"Yeah, yeah, can we move on now yoi?" Marco said irritation audible in his voice.

"I don't know, this is kinda interesting." Ace said with a sly smirk.

"Did you forget that it's Luffy we're talking about here?" Sabo reminded his fire user brother.

"What? Of course not!" Ace denied hotly.

Sabo sighed at this and turned his attention to the watchful first division commander. "So, why were you covering Lu's mouth?" He asked.

Marco debated to himself with that question. Luffy doesn't want to hurt her brothers' feelings and her siblings want the same. So he decided to give them the short version. They should work the rest of this on their own.

"She misses her nakama. I think you should talk to her about it, your sister is lonely yoi."

When he saw Ace and Sabo's stricken faces, Marco continued. "She's very, very happy with the both of you but she also knows that this is not permanent. She and her crew didn't part in the best way so as their captain, she is worried. I know you can help her with this but you should open the conversation about it because Luffy will not do it on her own yoi."

"But why? I thought Lu knows that she can tell us anything." Ace said dejectedly.

"I don't know." Sabo replied, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

Marco couldn't believe what's happening. His impromptu interrogation became a full on counseling session. Well, at least they're no longer trying to kill him. The two looks like their world ended right then and there so Marco spoke his mind.

"Hey, hey, you can still fix this yoi." Two pairs of hopeful eyes turned to him so he continued. "Ask her what happened and how she feels. We all know she can't lie yoi."

"And then?" Sabo asked.

"Let her do what she think is right. Whatever she wants to do, don't stop her. It's her crew and she may be your sister but she's still their captain. Luffy will do what's best for them and you have to accept that yoi." Marco advised.

They all knew what's unsaid. May be it's time to let her return to her crew and part ways. Maybe, their time together will end soon.

Marco could see the brothers processing his words. He just waited; he knows it's not easy. Just thinking about it tugged at his heartstrings. The Moby will be quiet without her shenanigans and they will miss her. Especially him.

"Yeah, I guess we just forgot. Ya'know?" Ace said being the first one to recover.

"It's been ten years." Sabo stated, staring on a carving on the wall.

"We didn't pay attention to Luffy's feelings and it had hurt her." Ace commented sadly.

"I still see her as the little crybaby kid I left ten years ago. Sure I know that she's changed in a lot of ways but I still treated her like I did back then. Maybe, I just didn't want to embrace the truth. I knew it but I chose to forget it." Sabo added guiltily.

This is exactly why Luffy didn't tell them, Marco thought to himself. She knows that they'll just blame themselves. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned on the wall. He needs to do something about it. A light bulb lit in his mind and he decided to act on it. He'll hit two birds with one stone.

He stood and promptly hit the boys upside the head with his haki coted fists. "Stop this yoi! Luffy won't want you to blame yourselves; didn't you ever consider this as the reason why she didn't tell you all this in the first place? She loves you so she wants to protect you even from her pane yoi." Marco finished, looking each brother in the eye.

"Hey, we're her big brothers, we're the once who should protect her!" Ace argued while rubbing his sore head.

"Doesn't mean she won't do it anyway." It was Sabo who said this, finally recovering from his earlier slump and grimacing. The Phoenix put a lot more on that hit.

Ace sighed. "You're right, it's Luffy after all and she'll do what she wants even if we tell her not to."

Sabo and Marco just nodded their agreement at this. At last, they got some things resolved. Marco sat back and the brothers had their silent communication with their eyes. After a while, they turned to Marco and asked.

"Do you love Luffy?" Ace and Sabo asked bluntly.

If Marco were drinking something on that moment, he might have spit it all out on the two men's faces. But fortunately for them, he wasn't so he just gaped at them like a fish out of water. "E-Excuse me?" He spluttered like a schoolboy.

"Don't give us that, I saw how you looked at her when you thought no one was looking." Sabo told him casually.

"Yeah, and you tolerate her too. You let her call you silly names and you always give in to her crazy demands easily. I know you and I know you normally don't do that." Ace reasoned this time.

"Your sister can be persuasive yoi. Especially those sad, sad puppy dog eyes yoi." Marco tried to deflect. He doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"Yeah, most of the time she doesn't even have to use that on you and you just agree to whatever she wants. I watched you, remember?" Sabo said pointedly.

"You said earlier that you forgot to pay because you got distracted by Luffy. You, don't do that. I dine and dash before but you never forget to pay our tab no matter what." Ace backed up his brother.

"So just tell us already!" They said in unison.

Marco ran a tired hand on his face. He can't lie about this and he doesn't want to. So he gathered all his courage and finally admits to his feelings.

"I like your sister." When he saw that the siblings exchanged glances, he continued. "I can't deny that I'm very, very, attracted to Luffy. I get distracted whenever she's there and honestly, I can't get her out of my mind yoi." "But, I won't act on my feelings yet. I can see that she's too young for me and that she has a lot of things that she wants to do rather than find someone to love. I refused to put her in a situation that she won't be comfortable with yoi." Marco said, staring the brothers in their eyes. He wants them to see his sincerity. "I tried to stay away, I really did, believe me. But Luffy won't leave me alone yoi." He let-out a short bark of laughter at this. "You saw me covering her mouth. I did that because she finally said my name. Not Mali or Mafro or one of the crappy names she comes up with. But my name. I was so happy to hear that from her lips. I asked her what she said because I couldn't believe it but she teased me instead and that's when you came. She threatened me to say other annoying names and I just tried to stop her. That's what really happened yoi." Marco finished, folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. He doesn't want to see the brothers' reaction.

"Oh..." Was their only reply.

"Ace has always been the over protective brother. He is a hothead who doesn't listen to anyone. He acts first and thinks later." Sabo said out of the blue, patting his brother on the shoulder condescendingly. He really hates awkward silences, at least Ace responded as expected.

"What? You were the one who plan all this and you were the one who suspected Marco in the first place!" Ace retaliated.

"See, he can't control his temper."

"I'll show you temper you bastard!"

The brothers' stopped when they heard Marco laughing. "I get it yoi. And just so you know, you're both over protective. And, you have a serious case of severe sister complex yoi."

"We can't help it!" The brothers snapped at the same time and this made the three men laugh. When they were done laughing, Ace spoke.

"You're a great guy Marco. We're just not ready to let go of our precious baby sister yet. But you showed us that you understand her very well and it's fairly obvious now that she sees you as her friend. We just don't want men near her and you're always with her so that didn't help your case."

"She's too young, too innocent and too naive. You're too old for her, you have other priorities and so does she. Are you absolutely sure about your feelings for her? Don't tell her if it will just go away after some time." Sabo told him.

"Because if you hurt our sister' in any way, shape or form, we'll. Rip. Your. Heart out." They threaten him. "And your amazing healing will just prolong your suffering." The brothers finished their threat with menacing glares on Marco's direction.

Marco really, really understood then. He nodded and said. "I promise, I will never hurt her. And if I did, you have my permission to murder me in cold blood yoi." They shook hands on it. It was a promise between men.

*end flashback*

"So, what's wrong now?" Whitebeard asked him. "You managed to solve all your problems. They stopped killing you and you told them your feelings." Whitebeard persisted when Marco didn't answer right away.

Marco covered his face with his hands. "She's the sister of my friend. Their arguments were right. I'm not for her yoi."

"You'll just let it go like that? If you won't do anything about what you think are your problems to be with this girl, I only have one conclusion for you." Whitebeard told his first mate.

Marco's head lifted to stare at his father. "What is it yoi?"

"You, don't really love her." He stated.

Marco's wary eyes closed at this and Whitebeard continued. "Ask yourself if you'll do anything for her, give in as long as you can see her smile. If you can bear the thought of her being in someone else's arms. If you'll defy time itself just to be the right person for her. If you're willing to do all that, then she's the one. Don't let her go because a girl like that come only once in a lifetime. Even as long as yours." Whitebeard finished, a wise look in his eyes. Marco may have lived long but he has been a father longer.

Marco smiled a genuine smile at this. "Thanks Oyaji. I needed that yoi."

"No problem. You're the only one who needed convincing. I believe that you two are the perfect couple and I will stop at nothing just to get the two of you together!" Whitebeard said, raising his beer tanker to drink.

"Don't. Set. Us. Up!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you due to my old age~" Whitebeard sang, while Marco sputtered.

"Oyaji and Commander Marco?" Someone knocked so they stopped their bickering.

"What is it yoi?" Marco asked, standing up.

"A man has been spotted near our ship. He sent a message saying he has business with Straw hat." The pirate reported nervously.

"This is interesting. He wants to speak with the brat and not Ace?" Their captain mused aloud while making his way to greet his old friend. Now that they mention it, he noticed the man's haki.

"I don't like this yoi." Marco grumbled to himself as he follows Whitebeard to the deck in order to see their new guest.

"Jealous already?" Whitebeard teased.

"Shut-up yoi!"

*Heart of Rubber*

Meanwhile, the siblings are happily eating in their room and are oblivious of what's happening outside. Luffy is stretched on the bed, her arms full of food and her cheeks are bulging with meat. Ace is sitting on the floor, inhaling his share. Sabo is the only one perched on a chair, using proper utensils but shoveling all the food he can reach in his mouth anyway.

It's just the normal for them. No one talked for a while because they're all busy eating and they enjoyed the rare silence. But when the food was gone and the siblings got their Barings back, they finally started.

"So Lu, where have you been? We went looking for you everywhere ya'know? Ace and I were worried." Sabo casually asked his sister. Ace and he both decided that they'll follow Marco's advice right now.

"I was bored so I bothered old man Whitebeard. I told him I want to do something fun and he said I could go with Marco to have an adventure." Luffy answered, trying to check if her brothers brought more food.

"Oyaji said that?" Ace asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Damn!" The raven haired man cursed. He and Sabo shared a look then. It seems that Sabo's theory was correct. His pops is really trying his hand at matchmaking. "Lu, so you finally call Marco by his name huh." Ace observed.

"Yeah, cause he's nice." Luffy replied.

"Nice how?" Sabo questioned the girl.

Sure they talked with the older pirate but now they want to know what Luffy's feelings are. And, they are still suspicious. Besides, both of them don't know how to brooch the important subject yet. So it's better for everyone involve for them to fish out information first. To warm the water or something like that crap.

"He buys me food, he doesn't let me go alone, he answers all of my questions and he lets me do what I want. He's kinda like the both of you." Luffy said smiling.

"Like us?" Ace asked shocked but with a big smile on his freckled face.

Sabo too, let-out a relieved sigh. If she sees Marco as a big brother, they won't have a problem. Marco already said that he won't act on his feelings if there's a chance that Luffy will be uncomfortable. If he finds out that Luffy's feelings are platonic, he definitely won't do anything.

"So he's like your big brother then." Sabo concluded, matching Ace's smile.

 _'Yes!' The brothers did a mental cheer._

"Huh? Of course not! You two are my only brothers." Luffy responded sounding offended that they would even think otherwise.

The two tried not to show the defeat on their faces. "So what is he then?" Ace and Sabo asked in unison.

"He's kind of like you but not. I'm happy when he's there like with my nakama but a little different. Hmmm, I dunno. Kind of my friend but not really?" Luffy tried to explain, her head hurts with so much thinking.

Meanwhile, the more she speaks, the more her brothers crumple. Looks like the attraction is not one-sided after all. Man, they hate this! A dark raincloud is already hanging on the brothers' heads.

"Makino told me about this but I didn't listen much, Shishishishi."

"W-What!" The men cried out.

"It was boring." The girl said, picking her nose. "It's just about when a girl and a boy liked each other. They need to… to… I forgot, shishishishi!" Luffy giggled.

"What are we gonna do with you Lu?" Sabo asked shaking his head.

Ace is bumping his forehead on the nearby table. "You solve it goggles. I can't take anymore."

Sabo threw a pillow at him. The blond let-out another sigh and asked. "So you like him?" Ace straightens at this and they both stared at Luffy intently.

"Hmmm…" Luffy pondered this for a while and said, "I don't know yet."

Ace and Sabo looked at one another in alarm but Sabo manage to asked, "How will you know for sure?"

But before she could answer, someone knocked. The brothers' scowled but Ace asked. "Who is it?"

"Commander? Oyaji said that there's a guest here to see Straw hat. He wants you three to go to the deck right now."

The siblings exchange glances but Ace said. "We'll be there."

*Heart of Rubber*

When the siblings arrived, everyone was already there. Whitebeard is sitting in his huge chair and Marco is standing just beside it. The other commanders are forming a semi-circle by their captain's seat. The trio stopped on the middle, not too far from the Whitebeards but not too near either.

The vive on the deck was tense; all of them are watching and waiting. They are still in hot water with the marines and it's not going away anytime soon.

When the stranger finally surfaced, the pirates and revolutionary were surprised to say the least. It was just an old man. But they saw him, he was swimming towards them with no problem at all and yet he got to them. He nimbly climbs and he landed gracefully on the ship.

"Hey Whitebeard." The man greeted their captain casually, like they're old acquaintances.

"Old man Rayleigh!" Luffy shouted excitedly when she recognizes their visitor.

"Oh, hey Luffy. It's nice to see you. I'm glad you're well." The Dark King smiled at the little captain.

"Yeah, they said that Shanks saved me, shishishishi." The girl said, patting her signature hat.

"Uh-huh, I saw on the papers." The man commented with a smile.

"Oh, thanks for taking care of that Light jerk for us old man. I appreciate it!"

"No problem kid."

"So, how's the Sunny? Is she alright? Are the others there yet? They must be waiting for me there, shishishishi." Luffy fired question after question.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I want to talk to you Luffy." Rayleigh's eyes became somber.

"Huh?" Luffy asked confused.

They heard someone clapped their hands and when Luffy turned, she saw that it was Whitebeard. "It's been a long time Rayleigh old friend. Now, would you like to continue this conversation elsewhere?"

The Dark King looked around and saw that everyone is gawking at him and Luffy. So he chuckled and said. "Sure."

"Wait, wait. How do you know my sister? "The blond kid beside Luffy asked.

"Who says you're going anywhere with Luffy?" The dark haired one said, narrowing his eyes.

"He's old man Rayleigh and he's my friend. He coated my ship and he helped us before. He's a cool guy Ace, Sabo!" Luffy gushed over her friend.

"Hmph." Ace grunted.

"If you want to speak with Luffy, you'll do it with us." Sabo said glaring, giving the man no room for arguments.

Rayleigh looked from one sibling to another and grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh Rayleigh, these are my big brothers. Ace and Sabo." Luffy pointed at each man with a proud smile. The men gave her adoring grins in return.

"It's nice to meet you. Your sister here is full of surprises." Rayleigh commented with a chuckle.

"Shishishishi."

"Burarara! That one is a lively brat. And those brothers are very, very, over protective. Just ask Marco here." Whitebeard stage whispered.

"No one needs your comments Oyaji yoi!" Marco snapped at his captain. After that, he focused on Rayleigh. "So Dark King, do you need a room to talk yoi?"

Rayleigh glanced at the siblings and shook his head. "Nuh, I don't think so. I guess we're fine right here." He beckons Luffy to him.

She bounced cheerfully towards the older pirate and flashed him a wide grin, ready to listen. Ace and Sabo flanked Luffy. They're not sure about the man's motives and they don't trust him yet. Luffy then tilted her head and asked. "So what do ya want to talk about old man?"

"As I said, I came here to talk about you and your crew. Do you still plan to meet them now?"

"Of course I do! I'm already late as it is." Luffy answered, as though Rayleigh asked her a ridiculous question.

"Yeah? Do you remember the incident that caused you to scatter?" Rayleigh asked pointedly. The kid needs to get this if she wants to survive in the New World. She can't be saved forever.

A dark shadow passed through Luffy's eyes and she yanked her straw hat to slightly cover her face. Her brothers tensed beside her. "Yeah, I remember." She replied. Her voice low and serious.

The Whitebeards are still watching the conversation; it's the most interesting thing that happened here so far. And that's saying something. A lot of things had happened to them after all.

Marco is observing the talking pirates. He remembered that he read a news about Luffy before everything went to hell. It said that Kizaru eliminated the Straw Hat Pirates. Maybe that's the incident that Rayleigh's talking about.

By the look that he saw in Luffy's eyes, it must be it. The girl covered her face with her hat and her voice was low when she answered. He never heard her like that. It was so unlike the vibrant Luffy that he's used to.

Judging by the look on Ace and Sabo's faces, they think so too. Luffy's shoulder slumped and the mood on the ship change because of it. It became tense again, just because Luffy got upset. Marco's observation halted when Rayleigh spoke.

Rayleigh saw the mood shift so he said what he came here for. "I have an offer. How would you like it if I train you?"

The pirates were completely astonished with this; even Whitebeard was caught off guard. Her brothers are gaping like fishes out of water; their eyes are flickering from Luffy to Rayleigh and back again. The only one who has a calm reaction in all of this was Luffy's.

She raised her head and they heard her strong voice when she asked. "If you train me, will it help me protect my crew?"

"Yes." Rayleigh answered the young captain without hesitation. He can already see the resolve forming in the kid's eyes. Rayleigh likes what he sees. The girl is strong, kind and full of dreams. This training would be fun, he just know it.

"Okay then, I'll train with you." Luffy replied without preamble.

"Whoa Lu, not so fast. This is serious!" Sabo said, coming out from his stupor.

"I know Sabo, I am too." Luffy told her brother, standing her ground.

"Luffy, it's normally not the captain's job to protect their nakama; it's the other way around!" Ace shouted.

Luffy shrugged at this. "I decided Ace. I'll protect everything I care about. What kind of king of pirates would I be if I can't do that much." It's the truth for Luffy and she wants everyone to know that. She'll get strong to protect the people that she loves. If halting their adventure is the way to do it, that's what she'll do. The New World just has to wait.

The brothers' mouths opened and closed a couple of times at this, all of their words died on their tongue. They've been speechless a lot today and they don't like it. In the end, Ace and Sabo just let-out a heavy sigh and looked at each other helplessly. As if saying, what can we do?

Whitebeard and Rayleigh laughed at the siblings. They can see the girl's potential. The rest of the pirates are still gaping, they couldn't believe what they heard. Luffy has been with them for a month now and she still surprises them. This kid really is something.

Marco meanwhile, fell for her more. A determine girl who loves, protects and fights fiercely is a woman after his own heart. She may be a kid now but not for long. He already sees her as a woman and the others will too, in time. He'll confess to Luffy but not now. He needs a plan first. He let-out a rare smile, he'll ask Oyaji. If it's the two of them who'll plan, it might not be a disaster. Maybe… Just maybe, he can pull it off.

*end of chapter*

A/N: Wow, my longest chapter yet. Please review if you have the time!


	10. Chapter 10: realizations

A/N: The summer heat fried my brain so this is what I came up with. I'm not sure when will the next update be, we're having our house repaired and I won't have a quiet place to write for a while. What I'm saying is, I'll finish this story even if it takes me a long time to do it! I apologize in advance for the wait guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 9: Realizations.

*Heart of Rubber*

"Hey big brothers?"

The sudden question startled the two men out of their thoughts. The siblings are on the Moby's crow's nest, they brought some pillows and blankets because they plan to stay the night there like when they were mere children and everything is much, much simpler. The stars are shining bright like glittering diamonds in the sky, the crescent moon just peaking shyly over their heads. The cool sea air caresses their skin, making it the perfect night to stay out. The three of them are enjoying a rare moment of companionable silence until Luffy broke it.

Ace and Sabo shared a look over Luffy's head. She usually doesn't use the word big brother like that. They are lying side by side while star gazing. After the excitement of Rayleigh's arrival came down, the siblings decided to hang out together and this is where they ended up.

"Hm. What is it Lu?" Sabo answered, always the first to give in.

Luffy sat up then and her brothers followed suit. "I'm worried about my crew." She said suddenly.

"We know." The blond tried to say but his sister cut him off.

"I'm going to train with old man Rayleigh but they don't know that. They're worried about me too! What will I do? They need to know what happened." Luffy said anxiously.

"Hey, hey we'll figure something out okay?" Ace calms her down.

"Actually, when I was talking to Dragon earlier, he said that Nico Robin is in one of our bases." Sabo revealed.

"Huh? Robin? Is she alright? How is she?" Luffy asked her eyes bright with worry.

"She's fine Lu. In fact she helped us." Sabo replied smiling at his sister.

"Of course she did. Shishishishi."

"But I was thinking, how about Ace and I find your crew instead? We can tell them your decision personally. Besides, I want to meet them. If that's okay with you?" Sabo finished looking at his sister.

Luffy thought for a moment, this is a serious matter after all. Her big round eyes swung to Sabo, and then Ace. She assesses them and finally, she made eye contact with Sabo and gave him a bright smile in return and said. "Okay! I trust you."

Sabo sighed in relief and Ace chuckled. "You're really grown up now huh Lu?"

"Ehh?" The girl tilted her head at this.

"Worrying and wanting to protect your crew. That's what great captains are made of." The fire user said proudly.

"Aceeeeee. I can't be the King of the Pirates if I can't at least do that." Luffy said this as though it's a fact that everyone should know.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Ace said with fond exasperation clearly written on his face.

"It's just... We're not use to the grown up you yet Lu. I know you're reckless and I see that didn't change over the years but... The thought of my crybaby of a sister putting herself purposely in harm's way leaves a bad taste in my mouth y'know?" Sabo started.

"Welcome back to the world of Monkey D. Luffy's big brother." Ace muttered.

"I feel like I failed as your big brother. I've forgotten you after all." The blond admitted mournfully.

He knew that his siblings will never blame him for forgetting and they said us much but he still can't forgive himself. Watching Luffy's determinations to protect her nakama made his guilt resurface. The what ifs and the what could have beens came rushing to him unbidden.

"But Sabo, even if you forgot, we're still siblings! And that doesn't matter now, I got you and Ace back so everything is alright." Luffy told him simply. And just like that, Sabo felt his burdens lighten.

"Besides, you came for us as soon as you found out. It could have been worse if you didn't come the way that you did so stop thinking like that you idiot. We're finally together now and that's that." Ace added looking Sabo sternly in the eyes.

The revolutionary let-out a small laugh. "Ace being open about his emotions? I never thought I'll see the day." Sabo teased.

"Shut-up!"

"Shishishishi!"

"I had more practice in dealing with Luffy over the years so there." Ace snapped.

"Uh-huh. You sure you're not getting soft Fire boy?"

Ace's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Luffy meanwhile laughed a full belly laugh. The brothers stopped their bickering to look at her. Her face has the biggest smile they've ever seen and her brown eyes are shining with love and happiness. And then, they realized. That yes, yes Luffy is right. She got the both of them back so everything will be alright. The sorrows of their past and hardships of their present can finally be replaced with love and happiness. They are together now and they are stronger than ever. Whatever life throws at them, they'll throw it right back with interest. They have each other again and that, that thought alone, makes it all okay. Now that they have this, they won't let go and that's a promise that none of them is willing to break. They'll make it so, whatever it takes. For the precious girl that they're lucky enough to call as their baby sister.

"So Lu, tell us about your crew." Sabo asks curiously. If they followed Luffy, they have to be interesting people. Sabo had enough of the surprises and he would feel better if he's prepared for this.

"Yeah, did you recruit other members?" Ace questioned. It felt like it's a lifetime ago when they saw each other in Alabasta.

Luffy's face lit up like it always does when talking about her nakama. "Yup." She replied. "Zoro is gonna be the world's greatest swordsman but he always gets lost, shishishishi. Nami is my navigator. She loves tangerines and money. Usopp is my sniper. Oh, he's also a lyre, shishishishi. Sanji is the best cook ever! And he loves girls. Chopper is my doctor and he's a reindeer. But you can't eat him because he's my friend. Robin loves ruins and books. She's an archeologist? Franky is my shipwright and he's a robot! So cool right? He's a pervert too. Sometimes Nami will call Sanji that too and Brook. Ooh, ooh, he's my musician! And guess what? He's a talking skeleton! Oh, and he poops. I asked."

Sabo turned his disbelieving stare on Ace. Said brother just shrugged. "I met them once and yes, the reindeer is really a doctor. He's kinda cute too."

'But I didn't gave much thought to the cook. Damn it!' _Ace thought angrily._

"Shishishishi!"

"But a robot and a skeleton?" Sabo is shaking his head. "Only you Luffy, only you."

Then, Luffy's words fully registered. Ace and Sabo shared a glance. Looks like they really need to see Luffy's crew. They'll give them her message, and a warning. Everyone knows her secret now and they just want their cute, precious baby sister to be safe.

'Pervert.' The brothers thought and sinister smiles grace their faces. Franky, Sanji and Brook better prepare themselves.

*Heart of Rubber*

Whitebeard can't stop grinning. He tried, oh he really did but the smug smirk just creeps up to his face regardless.

"Not get off yoi." Marco snapped at his captain without effect, the man was still grinning. The first division commander shift uncomfortably in his place on Whitebeard's huge bed.

"Could you repeat what you said? My old age must be getting to me." The older man said with that annoying smirk still firmly in place.

Marco blushed a crimson red and looked away. He thought this was a good idea earlier but now, not so much.

"C'mon, I think I misheard it." Whitebeard coax.

The blond decided to swallow his exasperation and finally replied. "I need your help to be with Luffy yoi."

Marco looked up and the man's shit eating grin is answer enough. "Of course my son, I will help you to my utmost abilities."

The younger man shook his head in exasperation at this but he shared his plan anyway. "First, I need to talk to her. I need to get close. Can you do that yoi?"

"Yeah, no problem. You have to establish something with her before she leaves, I got it. You need to be close to her so she won't forget and when she enters the New World, your rivals will know that she's with you and most will stay away. Next?"

The zoan user blinked but continued nonetheless. "Uhh... I actually didn't think that far ahead but great idea yoi. So, I was thinking I should be a friend for a while before you know... She's too young and I don't want it to be too fast for her..."

Whitebeard raise a hand to silence him. "Sometimes you need to run first before you can walk my son."

"No, not this one. I think I need to walk very, very slow. Or crawl, maybe yoi?" Marco said, suddenly sweating bullets.

"No. You'll never get anywhere with that thinking! They'll stomp you first. You need to sprint your way there! Remember, Ace and that Sabo will watch your every move. Dragon will find out eventually, the brothers might tell Red-Hair and I plan to tell Garp myself. So you really, really need to run. It's the only way you'll survive." Whitebeard said grimly.

"Wait, why would you tell Garp yoi?" This is it, isn't it? I'm truly gonna die. I thought you're trying to help me be with Luffy! You're just helping me to die an extremely horrific and agonizing painful death yoi! How could you! I thought you're my father! I trusted you yoi."

"Stop your dramatics! This is one side of falling in love that I'll never get used to. Anyway, I'm telling you to run aren't I? And how could I not tell Garp! Just imagine the old bastard's face when he finds out, burararara!"

"Oh, I can imagine his murderous face hounding me alright yoi." Marco said drily. "I understand Dragon. But will they really involve Red-Hair? That's just annoying yoi."

"You know he adores the girl. He stopped a war to save her after all." Whitebeard told him.

"Yeah, I was there remember? And that's what I'm saying. You don't think he'll start another one if he finds out about this? There are so many threats on my life right now and I don't want to deal with another if I can help it yoi."

"Think about it when it happens. Or wait, don't think at all. Just do what you want to do my son. We're pirates and we're free."

Marco visibly brightens after hearing this. "Thanks Oyaji. I needed to hear that yoi."

"Burarara! No problem. Anyway, the girl will train with Rayleigh so you won't have much time. You need to make an impression before she leaves. That way, she'll still think of you even you're apart."

"I don't even know if Luffy already knows about this stuff yoi! She may be a pirate captain but you know how oblivious and innocent she is. What if Ace or Garp didn't tell her about relationships? I wouldn't put it pass Ace to do that yoi." The blond said morosely.

"Hey now, I know that someone named Makino took care of the brat so she taught her, I'm sure of it." Whitebeard consoled his son.

"Really?" Marco asks his father hopefully.

"Yes."

"How do you even know these things yoi?" The commander's suspicious gaiz found his captain.

"I asked the girl of course." He scoffed. "I need this ship to sail Marco! And I'll do everything, every. Damn. Thing. To make it happen." Whitebeard let-out a sliver of his haki to drive the point.

Poor Marco just blinks at his captain's odd behavior. "Err… Ship?"

"Will you do something or not?" Whitebeard snapped impatiently.

Marco sighed. "Yeah, yeah I get it. I'll do something big to catch her attention then yoi."

"Good, I can arrange that. I've been talking to Luffy and I know that there's a perfect island near us that she would love. You should take her there for your first date."

The word date caused Marco's heart to skip a beat. "Great, thanks oyaji. There go's one of my concerns yoi." He said to cover up his unusual reaction.

Whitebeard suddenly became serious. He focused all of his attention on his first mate and said. "If your age is your problem, we can fix that easily. The real question here is, are you willing?"

Marco's eyes widen at this. His age? It is one of his more worrying reservations about courting Luffy. She's too young for him and that fact makes him uncomfortable to say the least. But if his father says they can do something about it, he'll trust him.

The two men stared at each other's eyes intently. Whitebeard's intense gold orbs are curious but patiently waiting. Marco's stormy blue meanwhile are first hesitant, then it blanked for half a second but a determined spark replaced his previous emotions and that's what had stayed.

He thought all of the problems in doing this seemingly crazy stunt. All of the pros and cons and the very, very real threats on his life. That's why he was hesitant at first.

Then, he thought of Luffy. The girl that broken the ice around his old cold heart without even trying. Marco thought of the moment he met her, of her pure, loving heart. Her tenacity, courage and her ability to love and be love by all. He even thought of her crazy stunts, her irritating ability to not listen to anyone and that selective hearing of hers. He might have found it annoying before and it still is sometimes but he'll miss it and he'll not have her any other way.

Determination filled him because even all of that, craziness, threats and even idiocy couldn't deter him. He is still in love with her. Luffy lives her life to the fullest, she eats, fights and loves without reservation so why can't he? He is a whitebeard pirate and he is a child of the sea. Marco has his freedom and now is as good as time as any to use it to the extreme. Pirates never cared what the world said and he told as much to his father.

"To take a chance with her? Yes, I think I am yoi." The blond replied with a quiet but strong resolve in his voice.

Marco felt good to say it, it's like his feelings are taking over him. It's rushing through his body and pouring out around him. Never in his life did he felt this way before. And he has to admit, this is a good feeling.

Like he can do anything, make his way through everything. If he's not certain of it before, Luffy's conversation with the Dark King nailed it. Her determination, fierce loyalty and love for the people she cares about hit him all at once.

Marco realized then and there that he want that in his life. He wants to be one of the people that she loves like that. He wants to be at her side, not as a pirate but a man. She is a great captain no doubt about it and an amazing pirate too. A loving sister and a true friend. But Marco would be honored to see a different side of her. He wants to discover everything about her, to know all of her quirks and to see her achieve her dreams. To love her and to be loved by her in that special way.

Whitebeard snapped his large fingers a few times in front of his first mate's face but nothing happened. Marco is staring off somewhere with a love-struck smile on his lips and a pink tint on his cheeks. And, he's gone. The veteran pirate thought to himself. "You really have it bad for her don't you? Don't worry son, you'll never regret this. Or, you won't live long enough to..."

*end of chapter*

A/N: I'm getting sick of these cliffhangers too but my brained just won't work anymore! I'm sorry guys! I promise to do better on the next chapter. So please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11: Marco's Confession

A/N: Today is my birthday so here's a chapter for you guys! Luffy and Marco's date! I really don't know how I did here so please go easy on me.

Notes: I just want to clarify; the Whitebeard Pirates' current ship in my story is called the Moby2. I think I forgot to put that in the previous chapters so I'm so sorry if you got confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 11: Marco's Confession.

*Heart of Rubber*

It was a relatively small island. It has a harbor, a village and that's that. The only consolation to this is the popular carnival that the people built to attract tourists in this otherwise boring place. They managed to convert their only mountain into a huge theme park so this is where the island gets the most part of its income.

Bright colorful fabrics assaulted Luffy's vision. There are many different tents everywhere, cheerful looking booths and ride offers are being thrown back and forth around her. People of all walks of life bustled on all sides, their chatter filling the air.

Lots of quick but tricky games are being played, kids and adults alike are flocking them in equal fervor. Men and women in costumes are entertaining the passersby with juggling all kinds of stuff from balls to knives and sometimes even foods. Magic shows, archery contests and role players are on the corner, hoping to be noticed by the large crowd.

There are a variety of souvenirs being sold as well. Mugs, key chains and jewelry are on a bargain. All kinds of delicious foods can be found here too. Hotdogs, cotton candies of various shapes and sizes, pancakes, takoyaki and many, many more.

"Wow, this is really cool Marco!" The young pirate bounces on the heels of her feat beside her companion. The two are on an escalator and Luffy has never seen a park this big before.

They turned every part of the mountain into an attraction and the owners installed escalators as the main mode of transportation. It's like it has Floors and all the visitors has to do is choose where they want to get off. They can ran around one part of the mountain and then, they can ride another escalator to either go up or down.

Luffy is wearing a yellow jacket with a hood, a red shirt underneath, blue shorts above the knees and her usual sandals. The rooky captain didn't bring her hat so she would be harder to recognize. It was hard but she manages to convince not okama-chan to dress her with simple clothes. She shuttered when she remembered the uncomfortable stuff he wanted her to ware, good thing she escaped in time. It's been a while since Luffy went to a carnival so she's practically vibrating with excitement! She really, really can't wait to explore.

"Yeah, looks fun yoi." The tall blond man beside her answered with a bored look on his face but Luffy can see his small smile that's threatening to appear.

Marco meanwhile is sporting a simple black pants and a blue t-shirt. Izo said it goes with his eyes, whatever that means. He's just happy they pulled it off. Luffy and him are on a date, a real, undeniable, straightforward, honest to goodness date. For a moment there, he thought they wouldn't be able to go but they did and they are here now both in one piece and excited to boot.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luffy tugged on Marco's hand and the two of them get off the escalator and joined the thick crowd.

The couple didn't notice the four sets of eyes two glaring and the other two curious as hell trailing their every move. The group silently followed them, an escalator below and minding not to get too close but not letting them to get far either. When the two fall in line for the roller-coaster, the stalkers/pirates let a few groups of people to precede them before following.

"Are you sure about this? Marco still has the right of privacy you know." Haruta whispered to his friends. He brought a cap to hide his face so that Marco maybe wouldn't recognize him right away. He and Thatch found out where Pops planned for the date to take place and the two of them took the brothers to spy on the couple. But now, Haruta is having second thoughts. If Marco noticed them, he and Thatch are as good as dead!

"He's with my sister." Was Ace and Sabo's only response to that, still glaring viciously at the older blond. Ace is in his usual shorts but he's in a shirt for once and Sabo shed his noble like outfit for a simpler long sleeves and pants. The brothers wore dark cloaks instead of their hats and when Haruta asked why, they said that it match the activities their going to do.

"C'mon, aren't you curious? It's not every day that Marco go's out on a date. It's a once in a lifetime chance!" Thatch said giddily. He on the other hand, is wearing a long coat and his hair is down instead of its usual pompadour style.

"I'm here aren't I?" The other commander snapped.

"So quit yappen and start payen, we're next." Ace said, eyes already focused on the ride.

After some grumbling on Haruta's part, their group finally boarded the coaster. They buckled up and the ride started. The roller coaster is designed to start at the summit and the ride will end when they reached the bottom. All of them suffered some gut churning loops around the mountain, pretzel twists on the more narrow parts and several stories drop all in just two minutes. Even the unflappable Marco is looking a bit sick getting off. Luffy being Luffy, bounce back and drag Marco into another attraction like nothing happened.

"Maybe if we're lucky, Marco will just give up on Lu. I mean look at that thing!" Sabo said, pointing at a tower ride that the couple are in line for. It's a tall structure and if Sabo's right which he usually is, it will drop them several times each faster and higher than the last.

They just got out of that crazy roller-coaster and his stomach haven't settled yet. Sabo can manage a gnarly ride as much as the next guy but not so many with just little time. Luffy on the other hand, has no qualms what so ever. His sister is really unusual, that's for sure.

"Sadly, that won't happen. Marco is a phoenix remember? He can fly and he can be stubborn when he wants to be." Ace replied having mostly recovered his wits.

"Are we gonna ride that too?" Thatch asks a little green around the gills.

"Of course." The brothers answered in unison.

"What did we get ourselves in to?" The two commanders asked in despair.

*flashback*

It's the usual mess in the Moby2 when breakfast time arrives. The pirates are happily eating their fill, some having their first coffee of the day to be approachable and somewhat decent human beings. The three black holes are being well, there black whole selves. The siblings are eating everything in sight, taking any food within their reach like the new normal.

Most of the pirates avoided the trio in meals; they quickly learned that they wouldn't get anything with those bottomless pits around. The Whitebeards got used to it however and accepted this as a part of life and moved on but sometimes, they still couldn't help but to stare in horrified awe at the siblings.

The forth division prepared extra food for today by the request of Oyaji. Said man is currently drinking with Rayleigh, watching his many sons, daughters and guests. Today is the day, everything and everyone are where they should be, and Marco will finally act on his plan. The strongest man in the world is fighting hard to keep the anticipation off of his face.

But of course, the Pirate King's first mate noticed it anyway. "Something interesting is gonna happen isn't it? You wouldn't look like that otherwise." Rayleigh said, eyeing the man curiously.

Whitebeard paused on his drinking and asked. "My, whatever do you mean? How do I look old friend?" A wide grin is fixed on the pirate's face since he appeared this morning and he can't quite hide the knowing glint in his eyes. Rayleigh observes that his gaze strayed from Luffy and the door multiple times in a short period of time.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. Like the cat that ate a huge and juicy mouse? But what I know for certain is, whatever it is you're hiding, it involves Monkey D. Luffy in some way." He concluded.

When Rayleigh glances at his captain's old rival, the man is one second away from bursting from excitement. It's a little disconcerting to see Whitebeard this giddy but Rayleigh couldn't help but to be curious. They didn't have to wait too long though, the doors opened and in came Marco the Phoenix. Whitebeard's whole face blanked but his hawk like eyes followed his commander's every move.

The show is about to start and Rayleigh leaned back to watch. If Whitebeard is this invested, this should be good. A little entertainment wouldn't hurt now would it? Besides, he heard the crew teasing the first division commander with Luffy. It would be fun to find out if it's true. Shakky loves a good gossip after all and she'll think it's cute or some shit like that.

*Heart of Rubber*

To say that Marco is nervous is the understatement of the year. His hands are cold as ice, his sweating profusely and he couldn't seem to move his feat. The commander is just standing around in his cabin, not having the guts to go to the mess hall yet.

He and Oyaji spoke last night and they decided to follow-through with their plan this very morning. Marco hasn't been this nervous since his first battle and it's really annoying him. He'll just ask a girl out, what's so hard about that? Oh yeah, her brothers will come after him, that's what. Marco slap himself mentally, his Sinicism is not helping! So he took a deep breath and finally convinced his frozen limbs to cooperate.

He can do this... He will do this. He needs to do this now, Luffy will leave tomorrow and this is the best chance he'll get. Marco inhales a lung full of air and exhales it slowly. Luffy's smiling face flashed in his mind but Marco didn't let it linger. He'll see the real one in a moment anyway. The commander took one last look on his mirror and patted his bare chest in reassurance. He's finally ready.

The blond strode purposely to the galley, a single goal in mind. They tried but he and Oyaji couldn't think of an effective way to separate Luffy from those murderous freaks aka siscon brothers of hers. So he decided to just ask in front of everyone. Marco will bear the merciless teasing, cooing and the sly looks of his crewmates gladly if it'll help his chances of living. Besides, he'll at least get a lot of human shields if it comes to it, which it might. Knowing those two, it's a very real possibility, he experienced it firsthand before and he's not keen of a repeat performance.

Marco was still lost in his thoughts when he arrived at his destination. His eyes roamed the room, locking gazes with Oyaji for a brief moment but quickly looking away. His nerves will return if he doesn't do this now. He marched towards the oblivious siblings and stopped behind the young captain.

He gently tapped her on her shoulder and wait for her to acknowledge him. A beat and then. "Hi Marco!" She greeted him with her signature face splitting grin.

He smiled right back. On that moment, Marco forgot everything. All he knows, all he can see is Luffy. The face he imagined didn't hold a candle to the original. His heart beats fast; he can feel his cheeks warmed and his tongue tied in knots.

But he manages to say. "G-Go out on a date with me Luffy yoi."

Everything stopped. The pirates halted forks midway to their open mouths, some dropped their coffee on the Floor or at each other. Even Rayleigh's eyes widen slightly while Whitebeard's face remained emotionless but knowing the veteran pirate, he's throwing a party in his mind. All heads turn to look at their table to see a sleeping Ace face on his food, Sabo glaring coldly at Marco and Luffy still eating as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Whaaaaaat? All of them screamed in their probably snapping minds. Commander Marco didn't just ask Straw Hat Luffy to go on a date in the vicinity of her crazy brothers' right? They never knew he was suicidal! The poor guy must be traumatized by the war.

After what it felt like hours but only seconds in reality, Luffy swallowed her meat in one go and replied. "Okay. Shishishishi!"

Then Marco smiled in relief, Sabo stood up, his killing intent palpable and Ace woke-up suddenly. Whitebeard quickly strode over and grab Luffy's brothers on the back of their shirts and barked. "Jozu hold Sabo down and someone get me a sea-prism stone cuff immediately!"

"What's the meaning of this Oyaji? Let me go damn it!" Ace struggled confusedly.

"You bastard! Quit playing matchmaker you old fool!" Sabo kick and screamed furiously.

"Wait... Match maker? What. The. Hell Oyaji!"

"That freaking good for nothing, creepy old looking, and fire turkey scum of a crew member of yours asked Lu on a fucking date!" Sabo shouted irately. He was glaring full force at Marco, still kicking and flailing viciously in Whitebeard's hold.

Ace's whole body stiffens. And then... "You fucking Chicken I'll murder you! You dare-!" He burst into flames but Whitebeard used haki to keep the brothers in place.

The brothers cursed and flailed to no avail. The stunned pirates snapped out of it in time to heed their father's orders. They managed to restrain the two thrashing men on the mast but unfortunately, they couldn't gag them.

Whitebeard stood and gave his back on the two fuming males and address his family. "Izo help the brat with her clothes, they're leaving as soon as possible. The island is not far away here, they can go on their own."

"Screw you Whitebeard! Luffy is not going anywhere with that perverted old man!" Sabo shouted, trying to tear his restraints off.

"Luffy don't go with that lowlife ingrate! I forbid you to! Get us out of here!" Ace tried beside his brother.

The girl in question polished off the plates of food left before answering. "But Ace, Sabo I already said yes. And I wanna explore." The girl voiced almost like a wine.

"We'll take you instead Lu." Sabo appealed to his sister with his most reasonable voice.

Luffy giggled. "Silly Sabo. I can't take brothers on dates. Makino said so."

The revolutionary floundered like a fish for a time and then he traded a horrified look with his pirate brother. "What the hell! Makino said that?"

"I... I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are." Ace let-out weakly.

Whitebeard clap his large hands twice to get their attention. "Go quickly, chop-chop. No lollygagging."

"Oyaji how could you?" Ace asked his captain with the coldest glare he could muster.

"What, they're cute. Burararara!" The captain said with a smirk.

"They are most certainly not." Sabo Snapped indignantly.

Izo meanwhile excitedly ushered the rubber girl in his cabin. "I'm gonna help you Luffy-chan. Marco wouldn't know what hit him after I'm done with you!"

"Oh trust us, he really wouldn't." The brothers muttered darkly for all to hear.

Whitebeard ignored this completely and winked at said man. "I told you this would work."

Marco just nodded and didn't waste any time to make himself scares. Who knows what will happen to him if he stayed here longer and he prefer to get as far away from the brothers as much as possible. Sure, they told him they wouldn't kill him anymore but now, he's not so sure about that. The commander made his way to his room to prepare himself. He's, going on a date after all. A goofy grin lit his whole face with the thought.

*end of flashback*

Thatch and Haruta are cursing their curiosity to hell and back. They shouldn't have helped Ace and Sabo escape. If they had stayed on the Moby2 like the good commanders they are and ignore their burning need to know about Marco's love life, they could be safe and sound right now just lounging around and gossiping.

But no! They just have to sneak the two maniacs off of the ship with a promise not to kill Marco on sight. Ace and Sabo couldn't just grab Luffy and run because she really did want to go. For all of the young pirate's idiotic stunts, she truly craves freedom and her doting brothers wouldn't, couldn't take that away from her.

So the four of them decided to spy on the two. If they saw Marco doing anything untoward to Luffy, all bets were off. They'll kill him! The brothers warn them and the two commanders could do nothing but agree. It's Marco! He wouldn't be killed off that easily, right?

"I think my soul just left my body yoi." They heard Marco said some ways away, looking a bit disoriented.

The four spies aren't better though. They were slumped on a wooden bench, trying to get their bearings back. They just got off that cursed Tower Drop and they feel like they've been thrown off a cliff, multiple times. Marco and Luffy just passed them and they overheard the couple's conversation.

"Shishishishi. That's nothing compared to our drop when we went back from Skypiea." Luffy said, swinging their link hands while walking idly by. She looks unruffled unlike her companion.

The blond closed his eyes in horror. "Do I even want to know yoi?"

"It was soooo high and we landed on a Marine base. It was so funny shishishishi! I told the jerk that ran it that we fell from the sky and we're not trying to pull anything but he didn't believe me." Luffy said with a pout at the end of her story.

"To be fair, I wouldn't believe you either yoi." The commander drawled lazily trying to hide his amusement.

Luffy stopped walking to cross her rubbery arms and pouted some more. "Huuuuuuh? But I can't even lie. You guys are meanies!"

Marco couldn't resist and finally laughed out loud. "Sorry but that's sounds crazy even for us yoi." He told her.

"Hmph! Whatever, I don't care." Luffy sulked and walked forward intending to leave him behind.

Marco took longer steps to catch up to her. He intertwines their fingers and gently directed her to the food's section. "What do you want to eat? It's on me yoi."

"I want meat! But you're still a Meany." She said, an annoyed pout and a frown still in place. But she let him guide her nonetheless.

"I'm sorry yoi." Marco apologizes sincerely. He stared straight into her big brown eyes and there for letting her see the truth in his blue once.

A smile quickly replaced her previous expression. "I forgive you. Let's eat!" Luffy was the one pulling him this time, letting her nose tell her where the foods are at.

The brothers on the other hand are furious. They would have shouted their displeasure but the forth and twelfth division commanders clump a firm hand on their mouths. They also rap an arm around each of them to hold Ace and Sabo in place. They are currently hiding in a small alleyway near the food area. The two stopped nearby their bench so they quickly found another hiding spot.

This is why they're following the couple closely, who knows what will happen? They were right! Never mind the fact that Luffy's adventures are too crazy, all they got from the conversation is that Marco the bastard had upset Luffy. That is unforgivable in Ace and Sabo's book! So the scum has to die a painful death!

"Hmmmm!"

"No Ace, you can't kill Marco remember? Besides, she'd forgiven him so let's just forget about it." Thatch tried to placate the fire user. He didn't dare let go, the couple was still too near and Ace might try something.

"Hmmmm Hmm. Hmmmmmh."

"No, you'd care if the revolutionaries got in a war with the Whitebeards." Haruta answered Sabo's grumblings.

"Hm. Hmmmhhhm." Sabo looked at Haruta and pointed at the two.

Haruta looked and he saw that Luffy and Marco entered a candy store. "Believe it or not, your sister is on a date. This is what they do on a date Sabo. Marco wouldn't do anything to her in there." He told the blond, trying to help his older brother. Marco is not that kind of guy.

"Mmhmm." Ace replied.

"Just control yourselves okay? You don't want to break your promise don't you? We really don't need any trouble right now." Thatch scolded. When he got a reluctant nod from Ace, he let go and so did Haruta.

Ace rubbed his mouth and rolled his shoulders. "I still can't believe Oyaji is helping that stupid Bird bastard."

"You'll have to admit, it's very rare for Marco to show interest in a girl." Thatch replied stroking his chin with a contemplative look in his face.

"Besides, they're really cute." Said Haruta thoughtfully.

"No, they're really not." Sabo objected with a scowl.

"You're just over protective." Thatch and Haruta said in unison.

The revolutionary just ignored them and continued his speech. "I know that Lu is the cutest, most adorable, precious, sweetest baby sister in the whole wide world." Sabo started, Ace nodding empathically with every word. "But, that's just it. She's still an innocent, baby-faced..."

Haruta and Thatch smack their palms on their faces _. 'Here we go again.'_ The commanders thought. They've been hearing these statements over, and over, and over, and over again ever since Ace trusted them enough to talk about his past.

Hearing about his supposed kid brother was entertaining back then. They loved to see the unbridled joy on the fire user's face when he's telling stories about his sibling. It intensified when the brat set sailed and their day wouldn't be completed until Ace forces them to sit at least once to listen about Luffy.

Eventually, it got annoying and unbearable so the crew tried to avoid it as much as possible. If they heard another word about Luffy this, and Luffy that, they would go mad! The Whitebeards breathe in relief when Ace left to search for Teach. They got a break from his incessant chatter for a while.

But, the news about Ace's execution came and they forgot about it until the said pirate showed up. The girl blows them all away and when everyone was safe, they finally understood why Ace loves her so very much. She's braved, strong, unrelenting and clearly knows the importance of family.

They just wanted her to wake-up back then. Her brothers, yes brothers were distraught and they almost didn't leave her side. Hell, even Red-Hair waited like an anxious parent. And that's a sentence that the Whitebeards thought they will never use to describe the easygoing emperor.

So when the brothers told story after story about Luffy, the Whitebeards listen intently. It was the least they could do after all. Shanks even shared his own anecdotes about the brat. The crew of the strongest man in the world didn't flinched and stood firm. They endured three voices saying Luffy, Luffy, Luffy and they never complained. They owe the kid as well so this is nothing. That's what they told themselves over and over to survive.

So it was a good day for all when Shanks decided to leave, they finally got rid of one of their tormenters. Soon after that, the kid recovered. After lots and lots of tears and drama, they officially met Monkey D. Luffy.

The kid is a delight, a boundless sores of energy, sweetness and light incarnate. They couldn't help but flock to her. The girl is crazy but easy, no, impossible not to be fond of. They could no longer blame Ace and Sabo because they too, have fallen under her spell and the girl doesn't even know that she has all of them rap around her little rubbery finger.

In short, they already know who the girl is, how cute, how adorable and all other things she is. She's living in the Moby2, remember? So they really, really don't need to hear this! Thatch manages to save both of their eardrums by pointing to the food stalls. "Look, there's Luffy."

Sabo halted midsentence and Ace's head snapped to that direction. The brothers' jaws set and they covered their faces with their cloaks. The two decided to discreetly tale the couple from different directions. Thatch and Haruta just sighed in relief before following their chosen brother.

 _'This is going to be a looooong day.'_ The commanders thought.

*Heart of Rubber*

Luffy, is having fun. She didn't know that going out on a date could be this great! Ace and Sabo didn't want her to go but she doesn't understand why. Makino said that guys will eventually ask her to go out with them when she's older and she should go with the once she liked so she did just that.

Luffy thinks Marco is a great guy that's why she agreed to go out with him. He's Ace's nakama, he's cool and he's nice. Her heart beats funny when she sees him smile and her stomach feels like she ate a thousand wriggling worms when he's holding her hand like this. But she doesn't feel sick at all. She feels warm and fuzzy inside in fact and Luffy doesn't know why that is. The young pirate glanced at their linked fingers. His hand is bigger than hers, ruff yet firm and that's just how she likes it.

"Is there something wrong yoi?" Luffy looked up to see Marco staring at her.

She saw curiosity and a bit of worry? Was hiding behind his cobalt gaze. So she beamed up at him and chirped. "Uh-uh, shishishishi. Where are we going next?"

His eyes soften and he gestured grandly. "Wherever you wanna go yoi."

Luffy moved her head from side to side and then, her doe eyes zeroed in the boats. "Let's try that next!" She exclaimed.

The blond looked at where she's pointing and blanched. "Are you sure? The ride is on water and in case you forgot, both of us can't swim yoi!"

"Shishishishi, you're so funny. Of course we're not gonna fall in." Luffy said dragging him along.

"You say that but you find trouble wherever you go yoi." The man protested, no doubt remembering their previous outing.

Luffy decided to bring out the big guns. She turned around and unlinks their fingers. She then clasps both of her hands in front of her and pleaded. She widens her eyes, jutted out her lower lip and wined. "Pleaseeeee Marco? I really, really, really wanna go."

She saw his face waver once but he still shook his head. "N-No, it's too dangerous yoi."

"But, you'll be there with me so what could go wrong?" She added, blinking up innocently at him.

Marco's apprehension melted instantly. The bored but slightly worried look he sported turned into a fond one. His shoulders relax and the lines around his eyes smooth out. "I'll buy the tickets yoi." He said and left her to do just that.

Marco's mood became lighter and happier the more time he spends with Luffy. Her latest words to him inflated his ego by leaps. She trusts that nothing will happen to her when he's there. If that doesn't give a guy some hope, he doesn't know what will.

The blond felt a scorching gaze on his back but nothing is out of the ordinary when he looked so he shrugged it off. He's with Luffy and nothing will go wrong today. When he got back, she was eating again but she quickly finished it when he held the tickets out to her.

They soon got on a boat and Marco watched while the operator maneuvered it off the dock. The small gondola glided on the manmade lake smoothly, only making slight ripples when they pass. They entered into a large tunnel that's being lit by strategically placed lanterns to project a very fine viewing experience. He could see the different sculptures depicting the event of a what he thinks is a fantasy story.

There's a fire breathing dragon, a castle some little people and is that a Pegasus? The stone statues didn't caught his attention for long, because he was drawn to Luffy soon enough. Her hood is down and her head is twisting this way and that to take in as many of the sights as she could.

He can see the sparkle of wonder in her captivated brown eyes, can feel the excitement singing through her body and he most definitely appreciate the soft smile adorning her round face. She shifted on the boat, leaning in every which way so he raps a loose arm on her shoulder to keep her still. "Don't move so much or you might fall in yoi." He reminded her lightly.

"Uh-huh. Did you see? There are cool dragons and everything! I wish they'd move though." Her voice is laced with childlike joy.

"Oh yeah? Don't ginks us yoi." He deadpanned. Knowing her now, it might happen.

"Shishishishi."

Marco noticed some raven strands fell on her face and his hand moved as if it has a mind of its own to do what he imagined when they were in the forest. He brushed them tenderly and placed it behind her ear. Her hair is softer than he thought; she really is full of surprises.

*Growl*

"Ooh, they even sound like the animals. Can't they make them move?" Luffy commented under his arm.

 _'Growl?'_ The commander thought to himself.

Marco listens closely and he ended up hearing an animalistic growl echoing in the tunnel. He looked around but like before, he didn't find anything out of place. He tried to use his haki this time and he didn't have to look further. He sense Ace, Sabo, Thatch and Haruta.

 _'Shit!'_

He was having so much fun with Luffy, he didn't noticed them. They're a few boats away but they could still see them from where they are. Well, the brothers haven't done anything to him yet so... He looked at Luffy's beaming face and made his decision.

He made it this far, he might as well go all out. Oyaji was right, he's not here to get stomped on; he's here to make a lasting impression! He'll continue their date. But first, he needs to lose them.

So when they exited the boat ride, he bought Luffy some snacks and he thinks. He needs to lose their group of stalkers, the sooner, the better. He was still thinking when Luffy tugged at his hand again. Marco raised an eyebrow to form a silent question.

"Let's ride that next!" Luffy excitedly pointed at the bump boats up ahead.

"Uhh... Sure." He can't say no to her damn it!

He buys them tickets and they quickly boarded the swan bump boats. They circled around a decent sized manmade lake; it has some fountains that burst rainbow colored water at its sides and at the center to add to its charm. Luffy was the one controlling the boat and she wasted no time ruff housing with the other passengers. She splashed water everywhere and there are one or two people that fell in.

"Hey, watch it will ya!"

"Tell your girlfriend to tone it down man!"

"C'mon girly, bump us too!"

Marco just gave the men jeering at them his most scary glower and they shut their mouths immediately. He had half a mind to tell Luffy to stop but she's enjoying herself so much, he couldn't say anything to thwart her. Her infectious laughter can be heard through the lake and some of the passengers; even those who fell in started to smile. She twisted her way around the other boats like they're on an obstacle course, zooming pass everyone and bumping those who didn't got away in time.

Then, out of nowhere a boat ram against theirs. They got Marco's side but it still caused them to sway dangerously. The blond looked but he only saw the retreating boat and a glimpse of a familiar dark hair.

"Jerks!" Luffy shouted and geared up for a chase.

"Be careful or we'll fall in yoi." He reminded her. He's looking for Ace because really, he can feel the killing intent even through a mass of people and if Ace is here, his blond brother is here too.

"I know shishishishi." Luffy answered, crisscrossing through the crowd.

Marco meanwhile, spotted the bump swan from earlier. He saw that the brothers are seemed to be fighting. Sabo is berating Ace while said brother is pouting pechelantly. Marco noticed that Thatch and Haruta are on a boat too and are watching the brothers with a resign look on their faces. A light bulb lit in his mind and he whispered to Luffy.

Their time is almost up so this is perfect. They exchange places and he gestured for her to be quiet. Marco slowly but surely maneuvered the boat behind the arguing brothers and then, he angled it slightly so that they could see his face and he zoom passed them. Without a word, they gave chase. The two managed to dawn their cloak and are hard on their heels.

Eventually, they reached them and now, it turned into an impromptu race like Marco had planned. So he wanted to tease them a little, is that so wrong? They were the once crashing his date so there! It's not every day he acts childishly; he'll just blame this on Luffy. God knows she influenced him enough to do a brash stunt or two.

They were passing the large fountain at the center when Luffy suddenly grab his shoulders in glee. The wheel went out of control for a moment and their boat swerved recklessly but Marco just manages to stomp on the brakes in time to avoid taking an unplanned swim. The brothers weren't so lucky though, they couldn't stop in time and they ram into the other boats in front and it caused them to overturn. Marco could hear the shouts of curses around the two. He even saw Thatch picking himself off of the water.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Luffy said from beside him, her attention is completely on the colored fountain.

Marco just chuckled, she's causing trouble but she doesn't even know about it. He gave Luffy a few minutes to admire the admittedly beautiful water display and then, they got the hell out of there. Most of the crew is still dealing with what happened so they weren't noticed much. Their stalkers are still being told off by the manager so Marco took Luffy away from that attraction. Better find the nearest escalator, no more water rides for now.

They got to the next Floor and wondered around for a while until an old looking mansion caught his gaze and he smirked. His so called friends had caught up to them faster than he expected and he quickly realized that this is another opportunity to lose the pesky group.

"We're going in the haunted house next yoi." He told her, his sleepy eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed.

*Heart of Rubber*

The supposed haunted mansion manages to pull off the act wonderfully in Marco's humble opinion. It has old creaking Floors, creepy lifelike props, the customary dirty webs on the sealing and the crew did their job to scare and surprise the people who visited the attraction properly. The house was huge and has many ancient rooms. It also has confusing staircases and many got lost by it. Not to mention the well placed trapdoors and the grotesque little dolls running around, chasing guests.

Too bad for them, he and Luffy came along. Luffy wasn't frightened in the least by the grabbing hands and monsters coming out of nowhere stunt. The girl was mostly in awe; Marco swore that he saw stars in her eyes on one time. She laughs instead of scream and she broke everything she touches. She even tried to make a pretending ghost her pet.

"This is just like in that jerk Moria's ship. Shishishi!" She laughs, looking purely elated at the sight before her.

"I won't ask yoi." He said drily.

Marco would have pity the owners if he wasn't so focus in losing their tale in the big mess. As he predicted, the group ended up following them in the horror house. He saw Ace and Thatch on one side and Sabo with Haruta on another. They were spying on them in opposite directions to cover more ground. The group kept their distance and was discreet, he'll give them that. He wouldn't even look if Luffy hadn't commented about the growls again. The four were wearing disguises once more but he still recognize them no problem.

Marco knew that they haven't find out that he knew their following them yet and he'd like to keep it that way. So he brought Luffy to the more crowded parts of the house and he tried to make them blend in. The place was successful in covering them but the commander knew it wasn't enough. Good thing, the staff pull threw for him.

From his observations, they produced very believable and horrifying scenes, tricks that could fool most people and the acting skills of the artists working here are great as well. The blond knew that Ace can get distracted easily and from what he observed on the brothers, Sabo can be too if the event is interesting enough. Thatch hates all manner of creepy crawlies and Haruta is terrified of ghosts even though he says otherwise. This really is the perfect diversion for Marco.

All the lights went off and the show started at last. Today is special; the house is providing a horror play at the end of the attraction so a thick crowd gathered to see the performance. The little theater is pact with excitable people and it will be impossible to spy in this environment. The entertainment crew has managed to enthrall their audience and that included the little group following them.

Thatch is watching the play with rap attention; he didn't even notice the strips of webbing tangled in his hair. Ace meanwhile, is conveniently sleeping on Sabo's shoulder. The blond however, is watching the show with a calculating gleam in his eyes. He's probably contemplating if he could use what he saw here when he has a mission for the revolutionary army. Haruta on the other hand is trying but failing not to look scared. The pirate closed his eyes when the vengeful ghost grabs the kid's foot to supposedly drag him to hell.

Marco looked at Luffy who's giggling beside him. Huh, she's not fazed at all. Well, she beat-up Moria so she'd seen worse, he supposed. The two of them are still holding hands, he especially didn't let go of her here or all of his plans will be in vain.

"Hey, want to play games instead yoi?" He whispered.

Luffy bobbed her head enthusiastically so Marco led them out. When they left, the group of stalkers is still watching the play.

"Do we really have to finish this?" Haruta asked timidly.

"Yes. I wanna know who the ghost is. Are you perhaps, scared?" Thatch teased.

"M-Me? No way." The younger commander responded with a slightly higher voice pitch than usual.

"I have to admit, these guys are good. I even feel a bit of a shiver ran down my spine. It's as if I'm letting an evil villain go without realizing it. It's kind of weird but I'd rather finish the play if you don't mind?" Sabo commented from the corner, Ace is still happily snoring on his shoulder.

"Fine by me." Thatch answered, quickly turning forward to watch the performance.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay with staying." Haruta mumbled to the side.

*Heart of Rubber*

Marco and Luffy, played games. Lots and lots of games. From balloon and darts, ball and bucket toss to bottle stand and even bulldozer. Luffy tried the ring the bell game but she broke it by hitting the pivot so hard and Marco had to pay for it.

They got tons of prizes but Luffy being Luffy, she traded it all for food. They decided to walk around, briefly watching some magic show or another and sometimes looking at displays on the various shops. The couple reached the mountain's summit again and they realized that it also serves as its town square. Right then, Luffy saw the most awesome thing ever! A cable car.

"Let's ride the cable car, c'mon!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down yoi."

It was a huge and tall contraption, with basketlike cars that are slowly but surely carrying guests from the summit to the foot of the mountain. It is a long enough ride to enjoy all the park has to offer and Marco bet that you'll be able to see the entire island from the peak and feel refreshed at the same time. Due to its design, the cars has no windows and there for open-air. They didn't waste time to get in a car and with just minutes, they were off.

Luffy bounce on her seat, a happy grin is fixed on her youthful face. She leaned over their car and she felt the gust of wind that they naturally experience while slowly but steadily going down.

"I know you'll survive when you fall but I'd rather you not. Your brothers will kill me enough as it is yoi." Marco said beside her. He's just lounging contentedly on his spot looking like he's bored but Luffy can tell that he's glad to be here.

"Shishishishi." Luffy ignored him but he grabs the back of her jacket so she had no choice but to sit still. She stretches her neck though and he couldn't do anything about that.

"It's pretty. Marco look, it's the roller coaster! I think that guy is crying, shishi. I can see the Drop too. The boat ride and there's the haunted house. Look!" Luffy pointed at the different attractions that they went to earlier.

Marco leaned forward to look and quickly realized that Luffy is right, the view up here is truly breath taking. "I see it yoi. There is the gondola ride too." He pointed out.

She nodded and they enjoyed a companionable silence for a while. Unusually for him, it was Marco who broke it.

"So w-what do you think about our date Luffy yoi?" He asked her; placing his suddenly sweaty hands behind his head to give off an air of relaxed nonchalance.

"Hm, it's great! I didn't know dates could be this fun, shishishishi." She answered, giving him a sunny smile.

Marco responded with a genuine smile of his own. "I'm glad to hear that yoi."

Everything is finally going well for Marco. Luffy is enjoying their date and he successfully ditched her madmen excuse for brothers and his nosy crewmates. So he might as well tell her his feelings since they have the time. She's leaving tomorrow and what better time than the present right? It's quiet and peaceful in the cable car and they won't be getting down anytime soon, they still have more than half way to go after all.

Marco took a deep breath of the fresh air around them and slowly released it to calm himself down. 'It's now or never.'

Marco twisted slightly and leaned his back on the side of the car so that he and Luffy have a bit of space between them. Then, he grabs hold of both of her hands, made eye contact and said. "This must be sudden for you but I want to let you know that I've grown to like you Luffy. Not a sister or a friend and not like a nakama either. I think... No, I know this could be more if you'll only give me a chance. Will you give m-us a chance Luffy?" Marco asked, lightly squeezing her fingers. His emotions are clearly written on his face now, without some kind of mask or wall to hide from. It's been a long time since he let anyone see him this vulnerable but for this, he'll gladly risk everything.

Luffy stared at the blushing commander long and hard, an unreadable expression in her usually expressive face. It was as if she's measuring him. To what standards, he could only guess. But Marco sincerely hopes she doesn't find him lacking.

It was the longest moment in Marco's life. He practically stopped breathing as soon as he asked her his question and he just couldn't do it again until she answered him. One blink and a tilt of the head later, she said. "Eh? But I already like you Marco. Isn't that why people go out on dates?"

Marco's breath came out of him in a whoosh; his mouth just fell open in shock. His wide disbelieving eyes found Luffy's guileless once and that snap Marco out of his stupor. When he finally processed Luffy's words, Marco just couldn't help the wide smile taking over his face. Light entered his eyes and that made him look a lot younger in Luffy's opinion.

"Really, are you sure? You're not kidding are you? Your brothers didn't put you up to this?" He asked excitement and giddiness bubbling out of him full force.

The young captain nodded. "Uh-huh. I only said what I meant y'know."

Luffy squeezed their still joined hands and that got the blon's attention. He looked at it with wonder and that made Luffy giggle. When he directed a pout at her, she lost it.

"Don't laugh at me you brat!"

"Shishi. But you look so funny... Yoi."

"Now, you're just making fun of me yoi."

Luffy gently tugged her hands and Marco slowly let them go, as though memorizing the feel of her fingers with his. She brought her left fist between them and held out her pinky finger. "I want to be stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger and even more stronger than I am now. I want to protect everyone I care about. To be the Pirate King and to be the freest person in the world! Will you wait for me until then Marco?"

Understanding dawned in Marco's sharp eyes and the mystery light it had before deemed a bit. But before Luffy could ask about it, It was already replaced with a soft look not unlike what she sees in her family's eyes when they tell her to follow her dream yet, still different somehow. He gave her another one of his rare genuine smiles and that made Luffy's cheeks warm.

Marco copied her with his own left fist and curled his pinky on hers. "Alright, I'll wait for you. But don't make me wait for too long yoi."

"It's a promise. Shishishi!" An impossibly large smile stretches across Luffy's lips that showed her dimples.

Marco's still smirking now but the mystery light is more noticeable in his now projecting boredom cobalt orbs. "My world will be boring without you yoi." He told her with fondness audible in his voice.

Luffy's attention is on another matter however. "Ooh, ooh, they're taking a picture before we get down. Let's pose Marco!"

She got to her feat and gestured for him to do the same. When he finally gave in and stood beside her, she flung her hand on his chest and made a sign. Luffy folded three of her fingers down and her thumb and index finger formed an ex. It was cute and weird at the same time. Marco didn't think too much of it because it's Luffy so he quickly made the bunny ears on her head. Glowing smiles were etched on each of their faces that day.

When the ride ended, Luffy saw Ace and Sabo walking around. They ditched their dark cloaks and her raven brother was again shirtless while the blond has his pipe strap on his back. The two were looking agitated and that's never a good sign. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Are they following us?"

Marco flicks his gaze on the brothers and sighed. "They're just worried about you. You of all people should know how over protective those two are of you yoi."

"Yeeeeeah..." Luffy pouted. "Shanks didn't do this though."

"Red-Hair?" Marco started to ask but force himself to stop. He closed his eyes briefly to think and when he opened them, he said. "You know what, I don't wanna know. I'm in a good mood today and I'm not gonna let anything or anyone ruin it for me yoi." He jerked a thumb at the now arguing brothers; Thatch and Haruta are near their back pretending to be invisible. "Spend time with your brothers too. They're here anyway and you're leaving tomorrow, I know they'll miss you yoi."

"Hmmm, are you sure?" Luffy uncharacteristically asked.

He ruffled her hair and let-out a soft smile. Darn, he's smiling a lot today. Marco's fingers lingered in her soft strands but he forced himself to pull away. "Yup. I had fun today Luffy and I hope we can do this again sometime yoi."

Luffy turned and engulfed Marco into a rubbery hug. Her arms rap around him twice and squeezed firmly. He places his arm on her back and his other hand found her hair once more. He buried his fingers in her soft raven locks as she leans on his covered chest. 'He wished it were longer though, but oh well.' Seconds passed so he finally patted her on the head and made himself let go.

It was but a moment yet Marco felt warm and fuzzy allover, from the hair on his head to the tip of his toes. If this is how a simple hug feels like, he wonders... He has to get his head out of the gutter goddammit!

Luffy's arms retracted to her sides and she gave him one of her brightest smile yet. Then, she promptly rocketed herself straight to her brothers. Marco chuckled when he heard the crash and the curses nearby. Yup, he's not the only one. All of them will definitely miss Straw Hat Luffy.

This date turned out better than Marco expected. He not just got a confirmation but a promise from Luffy as well. Oyaji's gonna love this! Those were Marco's thoughts while he's paying for his and Luffy's picture with a small yet very happy smile glued to his face.

If anyone saw Marco back then, they would comment that it made him look a lot younger when he smiles like that. Also, he should do it more often. But alas, the ride operator only gave him the photo without a word.

*end of chapter*

A/N: Is it good or bad? Please drop a line on your way out. Thanks for reading! :*


	12. Chapter 12: The Departure

A/N: Hi guys! Um, I can explain... I didn't have a space to write, our house is having a major renovation and I attended several seminars as well. So, I only got into it again and I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean for this to happen I swear. :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 12: The Departure.

*Heart of Rubber*

Marco came back to the Moby2 with a slight bounce on his step. Luffy's influence him more than he thought, just thinking about her name brings a smile on his usually bored face. Heads turned around as he walked, whispers followed him everywhere he went.

His crewmates aren't used to see him brimming with positive emotions Marco supposed, and to prove his assumption, he smiled and gave a little wave at a random crewmember. The poor bastard gaped and drop whatever it is he was holding on his own foot. Damn, that must have hurt. But oh well, not his problem. He'll talk to Oyaji first, he'll freak them out later.

The commander burst into his captain's room with a happy smile glued to his face. Whitebeard grinned at seeing this, it's not every day he sees Marco this happy after all.

"It went well I see."

"It was great! We actually have a promise yoi."

"So, you got a promise from the brat." Whitebeard mused.

"Luffy doesn't take promises lightly yoi." Marco said, now perched contentedly on his captain's enormous bed.

"Duh, I know that. So, what are you gonna do now? Do you need me to-?"

"No! Don't. Do anything yoi. I'll wait for her. She has dreams and she's too young so it will be the best for her to see the world first. Luffy wants to get stronger to protect the people she cares about and I wholeheartedly support that yoi."

"Are you sure about this? Don't you want to grab the opportunity while it's near? Or something like that."

"While it lasts yoi. No, she asked me to wait Oyaji, so that's what I'll do." Marco replied with a shrug. "Besides, aren't you curious what she'll do after her training? I know I am yoi."

The older man gave a shrug of his own as his answer. "Burarara! Whatever it is, there's going to be chaos and the brat will undoubtedly be in the thick of it. I honestly can't wait!"

"Me too, me too yoi."

*Heart of Rubber*

"You have everything you need? Food, water, clothes for different seasons and-"

"The kid is going training, not in a vacation." Rayleigh said, frowning at the brothers fussing over their little sister. With the rate they're going, he'll have a whole year supply on his little boat. Luffy needs to learn how to survive in the wild, not to be pampered.

"We know that. If it's a vacation, Sabo and I will be there." Ace told the older man with a ferocious scowl.

He just shook his head at the reply and beckon the kid instead. "Come on Luffy, we need to get going."

When she heard this, the girl latch herself to her brothers who rap their arms around her tight in return. They stayed like that for a while, and it had looked like they wouldn't let go. But eventually, they did.

"I love you Ace, Sabo. Don't worry about me, I'll train really, really hard so I can be strong like you. Shishishi!"

"We love you too Lu. And you can't stop us from worrying, it comes with being a big brother." Ace told her as he ruffle her hair fondly. "Especially, your big brother."

"Yeah. Besides, I skipped out for ten years, so I won't be able to stop now." Sabo said, squeezing Luffy's shoulders warmly. "I owe the both of you after all, and it's the least thing I can do."

A chorus of "Over protective siskins." was heard but went silent immediately when the brothers threw glares over their respective shoulders.

Luffy and Rayleigh are about to get on the small boat that the Dark King has requested for the journey. He'd refused Whitebeard's offer to get them there, Boa Hancock has helped them enough already. He got everything prepared and was only waiting for the kid to finish her goodbyes.

"I gotta say, I'm gonna miss ya Brat." Whitebeard told the cheeky little thing.

When Whitebeard decided to storm Marineford for his son, he expected to die there. But, the brat came and blew everything to hell instead. She managed to save Ace, find her long lost brother, got the Whitebeard Pirates rap around her little finger and catch the heart of his first mate. Damn if Whitebeard isn't impress. Now, he'll have things to look forward to because of the brat.

"Shishishi, I'll see ya later Old man." Luffy replied and then, she jumped up and rap her elastic limbs around the other captain and squeezed hard.

Whitebeard was surprised but he let-out a soft chuckle none the less. The kid was really sweet, he'll give her that. Definitely worth the trouble if someone ask him. "Are you sure you don't wanna be my daughter?"

The ship went deadly silent when Whitebeard had ask the question. Everyone stared at him in shock except Marco who glared at the back of his head. He ignored them all to focus at the wild youth still clinging to him.

Luffy blinked and replied, "Nah, I'm gonna be the Pirate King so I won't join you. I already told Ace that." she pouted and finally let go of him.

Oh well, at least he'd ask. Whitebeard felt Marco's relief at her answer and he couldn't help but to grin at this. So he said, "Marco will miss you, you know?"

Ace and Sabo growled and Marco groaned. "You're really trying to kill me yoi."

"Eh, but I'm gonna miss Marco too! We're gonna see each other later though, we promised." Luffy said, hands on her hips and now looking directly at the blond.

Marco straighten at this and smiled. "Yeah, we will. I'll wait for you yoi."

Luffy rewarded him with a blinding smile that almost split her pretty face in two and before anyone could react, she stretched her neck to give Marco a small peck on the cheek. After that, she gave each of her brother's quick hugs and promptly jumped over Rayleigh's boat.

"Don't kill Marco okay Ace, Sabo? We have a promise!" Luffy shouted while waving at the crowd. "I'll see you guys later! Shishishishi!"

"What. The. Hell!" Ace forced out, exploding into bright angry flames.

"You fuckin bastard, you're dead!" Sabo threaten as he lifted his arm, his trusty pipe covered in black.

"Oh wow..." Marco murmured, his fingers still on his kissed cheek with a slightly dazed look on his pink face. "I-I mean oh crap." his senses kicked in and blue fire surrounded him as he flew away from the murderous brothers.

"Hey, the brat said don't kill 'em!" Whitebeard shouted, a gleeful grin on his face.

"Good luck Commander!" the rest of the Whitebeards hollered while the others just laugh their asses off.

*end of story*

A/N: It's short, I know. I wanted to give you a longer ending but I felt that this story has to stop here or I'll just drag this along so I ended it like this. Thank you so much for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows you guys! Heart of Rubber became my most popular story and I didn't expect it to be. It's because of you guys and I can't thank you enough!


End file.
